To Kill You With a Kiss
by partofforever
Summary: Po śmierci Dumbledore'a Harry szuka pomocy w myślodsiewni. Uwięziony we wspomnieniu wraca do roku 1945, gdzie poznaje osiemnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a, nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Tłumaczenie.
1. Chapter 1

**To Kill You With a Kiss**

_Z pocałunkiem pożegnania,  
Kiedy nadszedł czas rozstania,  
Dziś już wyznać się nie wzbraniam:  
Miałaś rację — teraz wiem —  
Życie moje było snem,  
Cóż, nadzieja uszła w cień!  
A czy nocą, czyli w dzień,  
Czy na jawie, czy w marzeniu —  
Jednak utonęła w cieniu.  
To, co widzisz, co się zda —  
Jak sen we śnie jeno trwa._

Edgar Allan Poe, _Sen we śnie_  
Przekład: W. Lewik

**Rozdział I**

_A może to był tylko sen. _

_Draco, niedoszły zabójca, śmiertelnie blady w świetle księżyca. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiona nie do poznania, kiedy wskazywał różdżką mężczyznę, który mu ufał. Słowa niewybaczalnego zaklęcia. Ciało Dumbledore'a, zdruzgotane, leżące na ziemi… A może to wszystko było tylko snem?_

Harry rozejrzał się po gabinecie dyrektora. Na biurku nadal leżały książki i papiery, jak gdyby oczekiwały, że Dumbledore może w każdej chwili powrócić do przerwanej pracy. Klatka Fawkesa stała w kącie i Harry prawie oczekiwał, że dostrzeże kątem oka coś opierzonego i szkarłatnego. Ale klatka była pusta; drzwiczki zostały wyłamane i kołysały się żałośnie na jednym zawiasie. Chłopak próbował je jakoś naprawić, ale nic to nie dało. _To nie był sen. Nigdy nie uda mu się z tego wybudzić. Żadna magia na ziemi nie może cofnąć zabójczej klątwy Snape'a. Dumbledore'a nie ma, a Fawkes odszedł razem z nim._

__Jestem sam i nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Dumbledore zostawił mi zadanie - zwyciężyć najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, jakiego znał świat. Muszę zniszczyć horkruksy, schronienie fragmentów mrocznej duszy Voldemorta. Ale przecież nie wiem, czym są, ani gdzie zacząć ich szukać. Jak Dumbledore mógł po prostu umrzeć, przepaść w nicość i zostawić mnie samego w obliczu tak beznadziejnej misji?__

__Gdzie czarnoksiężnik mógłby schować część swojej duszy? Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Dlaczego Dumbledore nie powiedział mi więcej o horkruksach? Wiedział, że zostałem naznaczony do walki z Voldemortem i jak mnie do niej przygotował? Każąc przychodzić do siebie i dzielić z nim wspomnienia? Czy to cała pomoc, jaką mogłeś mi dać, dyrektorze? Jedyna broń, jaką mi dałeś, bym mógł zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem to spomnienia starego człowieka?__

Spojrzenie Harry'ego spoczęło na przestarzałym sekretarzyku, w którym spoczywała myślodsiewnia dyrektora. Delikatna, srebrna mgiełka unosiła się przez uchylone drzwi gablotki i wirowała przez chwilę w powietrzu, by po chwili zupełnie zniknąć.

Chłopak powoli podszedł do szafki. _Wspomnienia Dumbledore'a… ___Dlaczego spędzaliśmy długie godziny, zagłębiając się we wspomnienia, zamiast zajmować się strategiami bitew, jakimiś zaklęciami, planami znalezienia i zniszczenia horkruksów? Dlaczego miał taką obsesję na punkcie wspomnień? __Dębowe drzwiczki otworzyły się. Myślodsiewnia stała tam, tak jak zapamiętał; starożytne naczynie wyrzeźbione z płaskiego, szarego kamienia. Harry przesunął palcami po dziwnych runach na krawędziach, zagadkowych i nie mających znaczenia znakach, których nie mógł odszyfrować. Na półce nad myślodsiewnią stały rzędy małych, szklanych fiolek, błyszczących w świetlistej mgle unoszącej się znad naczynia. Wspomnienia, fragmenty straconego czasu, uwięzione w małych, zamkniętych szczelnie butelkach… Czyje to były wspomnienia? Większość z fiolek była nieoznaczona, ale niektóre były opatrzone inicjałami nakreślonymi pajęczym, pochylonym pismem Dumbledore'a: AD&amp;GG. AD. AD&amp;AD. AD&amp;ED. AD&amp;GG. TR. TR. TR. TR&amp;HP…

Harry zmarszczył brwi. __TR. Tom Riddle. To muszą być wspomnienia o Tomie Riddle'u, które skolekcjonował Dumbledore; te, które odwiedziliśmy razem w myślodsiewni. Ale co jest w tej ostatniej fiolce, oznaczonej imieniem Voldemorta i jednocześnie moim___?_ Harry sięgnął po małą, szklaną butelkę i spojrzał zahipnotyzowany na błyszczące nici, które wirowały w środku. __Czy to czyjeś wspomnienie z nocy, kiedy Voldemort próbował mnie zabić; z nocy, kiedy zamordował moich rodziców? Czy wydarzenia tej nocy są jakąś głębszą zagadką, którą muszę rozwikłać?__

Odkorkował fiolkę trzęsącymi się dłońmi i wylał błyszczącą zawartość do myślodsiewni. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, pogrążył się w promienistej, srebrnej mgle. W następnej sekundzie świat zaczął rozpływać się w wirujące światła i cienie, a srebrny wir pochłonął go, wciągając do środka. Nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł myśleć…

Nagle gwałtowne wirowanie zatrzymało się i Harry odkrył, że jest z powrotem w miejscu, z którego zaczynał - w gabinecie dyrektora w Hogwarcie. Podniósł głowę oszołomiony. _Co się właśnie stało?_Może wspomnienie nie zadziałało prawidłowo? W następnej chwili Harry zorientował się jednak, że nie był już dłużej sam w gabinecie dyrektora; za biurkiem siedział teraz starszy czarodziej. Przez krótką szaloną chwilę Harry wyobraził go sobie jako zmarłego mentora, a jego serce podskoczyło w piersi. Ale wtedy zobaczył, że to w ogóle nie był on, ale mały, poorany zmarszczkami mężczyzna, w którego przyjacielskim wzroku brakowało bystrości i humoru, tak częstych w spojrzeniu Dumbledore'a. Harry obejrzał się, ale sekretarzyka z myślodsiewnią nie było. __Oczywiście. To przecież wspomnienie, a ten mężczyzna musi być poprzednim dyrektorem. Kto zajmował to stanowisko przed Dumbledore'em? Armando Dippet, czyż nie?__

— Usiądź, mój chłopcze — powiedział życzliwie profesor Dippet i machnął w kierunku swojego biurka.

__Do kogo on mówi? Przecież nikogo tu nie ma___. _Harry rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po pokoju.

— W porządku, nie musisz być nieśmiały. — W nagłym szoku Harry uświadomił sobie, że Dippet mówił do _niego_.

Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał na dyrektora. __Co się dzieje? Dlaczego on może mnie zobaczyć? Nie jestem częścią tego wspomnienia, nie żyję w tym czasie. Oglądam go tylko z zewnątrz, z przyszłości.__

— Ty jesteś, jak słyszałem… — profesor Dippet spojrzał na kawałek pergaminu, leżący na biurku przed nim — Elias Black. Witam w Hogwarcie, mój chłopcze. Cieszymy się, mając cię z nami. Twój opiekun napisał do mnie i wyjaśnił szczegóły twojej tragicznej przeszłości, nie musisz przechodzić przez to wszystko w tej chwili. Jestem pewny, że mówienie o tym jest dla ciebie bolesne.

__Elias Black? Kim jest Elias Black? I dlaczego doświadczam tego wspomnienia w jego skórze? __Dłoń Harry'ego automatycznie poderwała się do czoła, a jego palce znalazły znajomą bliznę. __Nadal jestem sobą.__

— Ach, tak, twoja blizna. Jestem pewien, że czas wyleczy i tę ranę, mój drogi chłopcze — powiedział miękko profesor Dippet. — A teraz przejdźmy do istotnych spraw - wiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie uczęszczałeś do szkoły, chociaż twój opiekuj daje w liście do zrozumienia, że nauczyłeś się tego i owego o magii podczas swoich podróży. Możesz być nieco w tyle na niektórych zajęciach, ale jestem pewien, że profesorowie będą na początku wyrozumiali. Uczniowie z twojego rocznika będą tobą zaintrygowani, to bardziej niż pewne, ale zostali pouczeni, żeby nie zadawać zbyt dużo pytań, zgodnie z instrukcjami twojego opiekuna. - Uśmiechnął się radośnie do Harry'ego. - Za chwilę ktoś oprowadzi cię po szkole. Musimy zająć się jeszcze tylko przydzieleniem cię do jakiegoś domu. Co prawda jesteś Blackiem, więc wynik jest raczej oczywisty... — Dippet wstał i sięgnął po postrzępioną tiarę leżącą na wysokiej półce. Harry czuł jak jego serce bije głucho. __Tiara przydziału? Ciekawe, czy mnie rozpozna? A może też będzie myśleć, że to jakiś Elias Black?__

Stary dyrektor usadził ostrożnie tiarę na głowie Harry'ego, a chłopak poczuł, jak budzi się ona do życia.

— To dziwne… — wyszeptał głos, tak miękko, że mógłby równie dobrze dochodzić z jego własnej głowy.

Harry usłyszał otwierające się drzwi gabinetu dyrektora i ciche kroki wchodzącej osoby, ale nie odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, kto przybył.

Dyrektor wyszeptał tylko:

— Usiądź — a potem odezwał się do tiary: — Przepraszam, że niepokoję cię ponownie zaledwie parę dni po tegorocznym przydziale, ale jak widzisz mamy dodatkowego ucznia, który musi zostać przydzielony. To jest Elias Black, uczeń siódmej klasy.

— Elias Black? — Cichy chichot przebiegł przez umysł Harry'ego, a po nim nastąpiły słowa: — Czy właśnie tak siebie teraz nazywasz, chłopcze? Elias… Według mnie bardziej pasowałoby _Alias_. I Black? Nie sądzę! Coś w tobie jest dziwnie znajome, jakbym już śniła o spotkaniu cię. Śnię o wielu rzeczach na mojej półce pomiędzy następnymi przydziałami. Niektóre z rzeczy, o których śnię, spełniają się, a inne nie. Może jesteś jedną z tych rzeczy, która się jeszcze nie spełniła.

— Co zajmuje tyle czasu? — Profesor Dippet najwyraźniej zaczynał się niecierpliwić. — Po prostu go _przydziel_, dobrze?

Tiara wyszeptała w umyśle Harry'ego:

— Jak mam cię przydzielić, bezimienne dziecko? Jesteś lwem czy wężem?

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział: __Jestem obojgiem. Ale może lepiej będzie, jeśli tym razem umieścisz mnie w Slytherinie.__

— __Tym ___razem_? A więc spotkamy się ponownie? To bardzo osobliwie, nie sądzisz? Będzie jak sobie życzysz, mój enigmatyczny Eliasie — odetchnęła Tiara, a po chwili ogłosiła na głos: — Slytherin!

— Wiedziałem! — Profesor Dippet podniósł tiarę z głowy Harry'ego i spojrzał na nią z ciekawością. — Zajęło to więcej czasu niż się spodziewałem! Możliwe, że ten kapelusz robi się na to za stary. — Wepchnął tiarę z powrotem na półkę, gdzie leżała milcząc.

— Możliwe też, że tiara nie wiedziała, jak go przydzielić. — Cichy głos, który odezwał się zza Harry'ego sprawił, że jego krew zamieniła się nagle w lód. __On tu jest. Tu, w tym czasie. Tu, w tym wspomnieniu.__

Odwrócił się powoli i stanął twarzą w twarz z osobą, która przemówiła.

— Elias — głos profesora Dippeta wydawał się docierać z oddali — to jest jeden z twoich nauczycieli, profesor Riddle.

__Prawie zapomniałem, że Czarny Pan miał kiedyś twarz anioła. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Slughorn, ten stary głupiec, mógłby kiedykolwiek powiedzieć Tomowi Riddle'owi o horkruksach, o czarnej i podłej magii, o której żadna istota ludzka nie powinna wiedzieć. Nie wiedziałem, jak dziwnie urzekająca może być twarz zła… Nic dziwnego, że biedny Slughorn nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć.__

__Voldemort jest teraz kilka lat starszy, niż kiedy widziałem go w myślodsiewni. Już jest mordercą, widzę to w jego oczach. Popełnił swoje pierwsze morderstwo i stworzył pierwszego horkruksa. Ale nie stracił jeszcze zupełnie człowieczeństwa, a jego dusza nadal jest schowana za anielską twarzą.__

— Pan Riddle jest naszym nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. — W głosie dyrektora była słyszalna nutka dumy.

— Uczy pan obrony przed czarną magią? — wyszeptał Harry. Gapił się na Toma Riddle'a i miał wrażenie, że świat wiruje mu przed oczyma. __Coś jest strasznie nie tak z tym wspomnieniem. Tom Riddle nie uczył obrony przed czarną magią. Ubiegał się o stanowisko rok po ukończeniu Hogwartu, ale profesor Dippet go odesłał. Lata później Dumbledore również…__

Profesor Dippet zachichotał.

— Ach, nic dziwnego, że jesteś zaskoczony, Elias! To prawda, pan Riddle jest nadal bardzo młody, ledwo rok starszy od ciebie, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jest wspaniałym nauczycielem. Cieszę się, że poszedłem za radą Dumbledore'a i go zatrudniłem.

— Wątpi pan w moje kwalifikacje co do tej pozycji, panie Black? — Ton Toma Riddle'a był chłodny i Harry poczuł nagły dreszcz.

Potrząsnął powoli głową i zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w szare oczy przyszłego Voldemorta.

— Nie. - Starał się nie mówić zbyt głośno w obawie, że drżenie głosu go zdradzi. — Nigdy nie wątpiłbym w pana możliwości w tym zakresie.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy. — __Dziwne, jaki piękny był, kiedy nadal był człowiekiem… Kto by pomyślał, że Voldemort kiedyś się rumienił?__

— Pokażę panu szkołę, panie Black. — Tom Riddle złapał ramię Harry'ego i skierował go do drzwi. — Znam dobrze ten stary zamek; byłem tutaj uczniem przez siedem lat.

Wyszli na korytarz. Harry spojrzał z uwagą na bladą, w połowie znajomą twarz swojego przewodnika. __Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego jestem tutaj, w tym pokręconym wspomnieniu, wśród rzeczy, które nigdy się nie wydarzyły? Voldemort oferuje mi wycieczkę po Hogwarcie. Może pokaże mi, gdzie schowa swoje horkruksy w przyszłości? Może to wszystko to sprawka Dumbledore'a. Może opracował sposób, żebym mógł poznać Voldemorta tak dobrze, bym wiedział, gdzie ukryje fragmenty swojej duszy za wiele lat?__

__Zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdybym skierował na niego różdżkę i wypowiedział mordercze zaklęcie. Czy można zabić wspomnienie? I jak coś takiego wpływa na przyszłość?__

__Patrzy się na mnie. O co mu chodzi? Wyciąga rękę i dotyka mojej blizny…Czy mimo wszystko mnie pamięta? Jest przecież tylko wspomnieniem; czy wspomnienie może pamiętać przyszłość? Może tiara przydziału nie jest osamotniona w śnieniu o rzeczach, które się jeszcze nie wydarzyły.__

Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy palce Toma Riddle'a przesunęły się po jego bliźnie, ale piekący ból, którego się spodziewał, nie nadszedł.

— Co za dziwna blizna — powiedział cicho Tom. — Skąd ją masz?

Chłopak podniósł oczy oszołomiony i napotkał badające spojrzenie Toma Riddle'a. __Co mam powiedzieć? Że pewnego dnia ty mi ją sprawisz?__

— To był… czarnoksiężnik — mruknął w końcu. — Nie chcę o tym mówić.

— Masz więc trochę doświadczenia z czarną magią? — Błyszczące oczy analizowały jego twarz i Harry czuł się dziwnie niepewnie. __Czuję, jakby był na skraju czytania w moich myślach. A mogłem bardziej uważać na lekcjach oklumencji ze Snape'em...__

— Czarną magią? Tak, trochę — powiedział szybko. — Ale jest wiele rzeczy, których muszę się jeszcze nauczyć. Ja… ja chcę nauczyć się wszystkiego, co _pan_ umie…

Tom Riddle uśmiechnął się.

— Miło mi to słyszeć, panie Black. — Jego głos był formalny, jakby starał się brzmieć jak nauczyciel.

Żaden spacer nie był dziwniejszy niż spacer Harry'ego przez starożytne, oświetlone pochodniami korytarze Hogwartu z Voldemortem u boku. __Wszystko jest takie samo. Wszystko poza nim. __Harry wbijał wzrok w kamienną podłogę, ponieważ wydawało się to o wiele bezpieczniejsze niż spotkanie srebrnych oczu Toma Riddle'a. W pewnym momencie minęli przejrzystą postać Krwawego Barona, ducha Slytherinu.

— Dzień dobry, Baronie — powiedział grzecznie Tom Riddle, a Harry powtórzył:

— Dzień dobry.

Wyraz zaskoczenia przebiegł po widmowej twarzy Barona.

— Ale to niemożliwe… — wyszeptał, patrząc na Harry'ego. — Jesteś…

— Nazywam się Elias Black — powiedział szybko chłopak. Krwawy Baron gapił się na niego przez chwilę, zanim wymamrotał:

— Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Po prostu… przypominasz mi kogoś, panie Black.

Szli dalej. Tom Riddle pokazał mu Wielką Salę i schody prowadzące do różnych klas. Znajomy krajobraz Hogwartu zaczynał się w jakiś sposób wydawać inny w teraźniejszości. __Wszystko wygląda tak samo, ale wydaje się inne__. Po zejściu długimi schodami do lochów zatrzymali się przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Ciężkie, dębowe drzwi były zdobione błyszczącym, srebrnym wężem ze szmaragdowymi oczami.

— Wąż — powiedział Tom Riddle niskim głosem. — Symbol Domu Slytherina. Czytałeś jakąś historię Hogwartu, panie Black? Potrafisz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego wąż stał się symbolem Slytherina?

Harry przytaknął.

— Tak, profesorze Riddle. Salazar Slytherin był wężousty.

Tom Riddle spojrzał na niego z uznaniem.

— Dokładnie. Jest to nieprzeciętnie rzadka umiejętność, zdolność mowy starożytnym językiem węży. Może to i lepiej; wyobraź sobie, że każdy może rozkazywać wężom…

Na ustach Czarnego Pana przez chwilę zagościł uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się do drzwi i wyszeptał:

_*___Srebrny wężu, ożyj.*__

I ozdobny wąż, który dekorował drzwi, posłuchał rozkazu wężoustego; ześlizgnął się na podłogę i zaczął wić się w ich kierunku. Powoli podniósł chromowozielone oczy i zwrócił uwagę na Harry'ego; jego głowa była gotowa do ataku…

— Pokaż mi, jak potrafisz czarować, Eliasie Black — powiedział cicho Tom Riddle.

Harry przez chwilę stał nieruchomo.

— Użyj różdżki, Elias.

Spojrzenie węża błyszczało wrogością. Harry czuł, jak serce bije mu w piersi. __Czy to wyzwanie, Lordzie Voldemorcie?__

__*Srebrny wężu, powróć do swojej prawdziwej formy.*__Wąż wtopił się ponownie w drzwi, kiedy tylko Harry się do niego zwrócił i błysk życia zniknął z wysadzanych klejnotami oczu.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę obok siebie. Twarz Toma Riddle'a była biała, ale jego szare oczy błyszczały, kiedy przyglądał się nowemu uczniowi.

— Jesteś… wężousty, Elias? — Głos Riddle'a był zachrypnięty.

Harry w milczeniu skinął głową.

— Nadzwyczajne… — Tom stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Potem się uśmiechnął. — Myślę, że ty i ja mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż poznam cię bliżej, Eliasie Black.

* * *

**TN**: Tak jak w przypadku _Surrender_ postanowiłam jeszcze raz zacząć tłumaczenie od początku – _To Kill You With a Kiss_ miało kilka tłumaczek, co nie wpłynęło zbyt dobrze na spójność całości, dlatego poprzednia wersja została usunięta. Planowo nowe rozdziały będą pojawiać się w czwartki, bawcie się dobrze!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

— _Serpentigena__! —_powiedział cicho Tom Riddle do węża na drzwiach. — Upewnij się, że zapamiętasz to hasło, Elias — dodał, kiedy drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów się otworzyły.

Harry pokiwał głową w milczeniu. __Serpentigena? Urodzony z węża? Nie powinno być trudne do zapamiętania, mój Czarny Panie.__

Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów z tych czasów nie różnił się wcale od tego, który Harry pamiętał ze swojej przelotnej wizyty na drugim roku. W przepastnym pokoju tak samo dało się wyczuć wyrafinowany dekadentyzm w powietrzu. Ciemnozielone kanapy były miękkie i wystawne, a barokowe krzesła przystrojono skręcającymi się rzeźbami wężów i aksamitami w kolorze mchu. Jak na gust Harry'ego było tam za dużo czaszek: prawdziwe czaszki wystawione na półkach i niskich stołkach oraz te srebrne na misternie utkanych gobelinach, otulone wyszywanymi wężami. Z ozdobnych, srebrnych lamp z malachitowymi zdobieniami na pokój padało lekkie, zielonkawe światło. Szklane butle, wypełnione płynem o nienaturalnie szmaragdowym odcieniu, migotały pomiędzy starożytnymi księgami, które wypełniały półki. __Absynt? Nie, to prędzej jakaś podła trucizna___…_ W kącie pokoju wspólnego dwaj młodzi czarodzieje grali po cichu czymś, co wyglądało przerażająco podobnie do ludzkich kości.

Wszyscy obecni w pokoju zamilkli, kiedy Harry wszedł z Tomem Riddle'em. _Riddle___ może być tylko rok starszy od niektórych z tych uczniów, ale w ich oczach jest już kimś więcej niż nauczycielem. Jak oni na niego patrzą, przyszli Śmierciożercy, jak gdyby już dostrzegali, jakim Czarnym Panem się stanie…__

— Oto — powiedział Tom Riddle czystym głosem w tej nagłej ciszy — nowy uczeń siódmego roku, o którym wam mówiono, Elias Black. Z zadowoleniem informuję was, że został przydzielony do Domu Slytherina i proszę was, żebyście zrobili co w waszej mocy, aby czuł się tutaj mile widziany. Pan Black jest nowy w Hogwarcie, ale, jak się wydaje, nie w temacie czarnej magii.

Nagle Harry został otoczony uczniami ubranymi w czarne szaty, którzy ściskali jego dłoń i witali go. Nie mógł nadążyć za nazwiskami i twarzami, ale niektóre były mu znane: Abraxas Malfoy o płowych włosach i szarych oczach zupełnie jak Draco. Muskularny Tyberiusz McLaggen z kwadratową szczęką. Zarozumiała Druella Rosier o kruczych włosach, tak bardzo podobna do swojej jeszcze nienarodzonej córki Bellatrix, że Harry mimowolnie się skrzywił.

Dziewczyna z błyszczącymi szafirowymi oczami przedstawiła się jako Araminta Meliflua. Harry przez chwilę myślał, że wygląda ona za słodko jak na Ślizgonkę; wtedy przypomniał sobie z szokiem, dlaczego jej imię było mu tak znajome: Syriusz wspomniał kiedyś jej kampanię nawołującą do zalegalizowania polowań na mugoli.

Wśród Ślizgonów było kilku Blacków: cichy Alfard Black był na roku Harry'ego, podczas gdy brat Alfarda Cygnus i ich kuzyn Orion byli rok młodsi. __Alfard Black. Musisz być tym ulubionym wujkiem Syriusza… Za wiele, wiele lat twoje imię zostanie usunięte z rodzinnego drzewa. Jak dziwnie jest widzieć tych wszystkich uczniów, którzy przecież już nie żyją. Są żywi tylko w tym wspomnieniu. __Harry szybko poczuł sympatię do Oriona, ojca Syriusza, którego dzikie, czarne loki i złośliwe oczy przypominały jego nienarodzonego syna. Cygnus, jeden z grających w kośćmi, był najprzystojniejszy z trójki Blacków, ale w jego oczach było coś twardego, co od razu zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego. __Widzę w tych pięknych i okrutnych rysach twoje przyszłe córki, Bellatriks i Narcyzę, ale nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób ty i Druella wyprodukowaliście słodką Andromedę?__

W kącie siedziała jeszcze samotnie blada dziewczyna. Nie wstała, aby powitać go jak inni, ale jej ciemne, nieodgadnione oczy spoczęły na jego twarzy. Wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma, ale Harry'emu zajęło dłuższą chwilę zrozumienie, kim była - Eileen Prince, przyszła matka Snape'a. _Kiedyś___ urodzi mordercę…__

— Kolejny Black? — Ciemne oczy Cygnusa zmierzyły uważnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego. — W jaki konkretnie sposób jesteś spokrewniony z resztą nas, Elias? I dlaczego nie jesteś nazwany po jakiejś konstelacji, jak inni Blackowie?

__Nie znam odpowiedzi na twoje pytania jak ty sam, dawno nieżywy Cygnusie Blacku. Nie wiem, kto mnie nazwał. Nawet nie wiem, czyje to wspomnienie, ani w jaki sposób się w nim znalazłem.__

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Moi rodzice dawno nie żyją — powiedział w końcu. — Nigdy nie miałem szansy, aby zapytać ich o moje imię. Ale to nieprawda, że wszyscy Blackowie są nazwani po konstelacjach. Finneas Nigellus Black, na przykład, nie był.

Cichy pomruk przebiegł przez pokój. Cygnus krótko kiwnął głową, a cień uśmiechu przez chwilę gościł na jego twarzy.

— Prawda, Eliasie — odpowiedział cicho. — Finneas Nigellus Black był rzeczywiście wielkim czarodziejem, prawdziwym Blackiem i człowiekiem z wieloma sekretami. Może twój zmarły ojciec był jednym z nich. Powiedziano nam, żeby nie zadawać ci zbyt wielu pytań. Dobrze więc, nie będę pytał. Wystarczy mi to, że jesteś Blackiem i Ślizgonem.

— Oczywiście, że jest Ślizgonem — przemówił Abraxas Malfoy. Podobieństwo do jego nienarodzonego wnuka, Draco, było uderzające, ale Abraxas włosy w kolorze białego złota miał dłuższe, jak aureola światła dookoła twarzy, a jego rysy były bardziej łagodne niż u Draco. — Twoje oczy są tak samo zielone jak oczy węża na drzwiach.

Tom Riddle się zaśmiał.

— Też to zauważyłeś, panie Malfoy. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wydawał mi się tak intrygująco znajomy…

Harry spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę obok siebie. Twarz przyszłego Czarnego Pana była blada w migoczącym zielonym świetle_. ___Jaki on jest przerażająco piękny, tak jak te zielone eliksiry w butelkach na półce___._

Ale śmiech Toma Riddle'a był jak dźgnięcie nożem w serce Harry'ego. Nagły, biały płomień nienawiści wzrósł w jego ciele. __Mam oczy mojej mamy, Tomie Riddle, a wydaję ci się znajomy, ponieważ pewnego dnia spojrzysz w __jej __oczy i ją zamordujesz. Zastanawiam się, czy wspomnienia mogą umrzeć? Jeśli tak, upewnię się, że nie będziesz żył wystarczająco długo, by móc na nią zwrócić swoje spojrzenie... __Harry odwrócił się od Riddle'a, ale każdy nerw w jego ciele był świadomy obecności śmiertelnego wroga. Chłopak wyczuł z dziwną satysfakcją nagły szok, który przeszedł przez umysł Riddle'a. __Może to teraz poczuć. Może wyczuć, co czuję w stosunku do niego. Ale jest zmieszany; nie rozumie, dlaczego go tak nienawidzę.__

— Pokażę ci dormitorium, Elias. — Harry był zbyt zajęty przyszłym Voldemortem, aby sprzeciwić się dotykowi Malfoya. Abraxas złapał jego ramię i zaczął kierować go przez czarny, marmurowy łuk do dormitoriów. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Kilkoro uczniów uśmiechnęło się do niego, a Araminta pokiwała mu lekko dłonią. Ale Tom Riddle stał sztywno przy drzwiach, z twarzą białą jak śnieg. Jego srebrne spojrzenie spotkało się z Harrym na sekundę i obraz Toma Riddle'a, małego chłopca w ponurym sierocińcu wpadł niechciany do głowy Harry'ego. __Samotny. On jest samotny.__

— Dobranoc, Elias. — Głos Toma Riddle'a był dziwny i daleki.

— Dobranoc, profesorze Riddle. — Głos Harry'ego też brzmiał dziwnie, jakby należał do kogoś innego.

Ślizgońskie męskie dormitorium było w większości takie, jak Harry sobie wyobrażał: cztery bajecznie czarne łóżka z baldachimem i srebrną pościelą były ustawione w rzędzie, a na tapecie wiły się ciemnozielone węże. __Za dużo węży.__

Nie było okien, nie było światła słonecznego, tylko błyszczące zielone lampy i zdobione srebrem lustra na ścianie. Harry zauważył swoją własną bladą twarz w jednym ze srebrnych owali. Z ulgą dostrzegł znajomą bliznę; przez chwilę w połowie oczekiwał zobaczyć twarz nieznanego Eliasa.

Duży kufer czekał przy jego łóżku. Skąd się wziął? Czy rzeczy w nim były jego, czy należały do Eliasa Blacka, kimkolwiek mógłby on być? __Syn nieznanego owocu miłości Finneasa Nigellusa Blacka, na to wynika… Zastanawiam się, kto jest moim tajemniczym „opiekunem", kto napisał do dyrektora w moim imieniu? Czy to on przesłał tu mój kufer? Czy to jego wspomnienie? Czy to on był tym, który zaczarował to wspomnienie, żeby stało się dziwnie prawdziwe?__

Harry z pewnym zadowoleniem znalazł przyzwoicie wyglądającą miotłę pod szatami w kufrze. Zabytkowa Srebrna Strzała? Najwyraźniej jego bezimienny opiekun znał się na miotłach.

— Grasz w quidditcha? — Szare oczy Abraxasa Malfoya rozbłysły. — Jesteś w ogóle dobry?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Niezły. Ale myślę, że wszystkie miejsca w drużynie Slytherinu są zajęte.

— __Były__. Ale ten idiota MacFarlan dał się wyrzucić.

— Wyrzucili go? — _Ale n___ie Hamish MacFarlan, przyszły kapitan Srok z Montrose? __— Za co?

Abraxas rzucił się na łóżko z głębokim westchnięciem.

— Och, to był tylko mały numer. Spetryfikował profesora Kettleburna, dla hecy, żebyśmy mogli opuścić jedną z tych nudnych lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. MacFarlan chciał zostawić go spetryfikowanego w lesie dopóki nie skończy się lekcja, a potem wrócić i go ocucić. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że akurat tego dnia Kettleburn chciał nam pokazać _smoka_?

— Smoka? — To _z pewnością _nie brzmiało dobrze. — Co się stało?

— Och, smok uwolnił się i znalazł profesora Kettleburna leżącego gdzieś w lesie i oczywiście poczęstował się jego ręką. Oczywiście szkoda mi Kettleburna, ale to _był __wypadek_. Cóż, dyrektor strasznie się wkurzył i wyrzucił najlepszego szukającego, jakiego mieliśmy od lat.

— Hmm… Potrzebujesz szukającego, tak? — Harry poczuł, jak jego serce zabiło odrobinę szybciej.

— Naprawdę? — Abraxas podniósł swoją złotą głowę z nadzieją. — Grasz jako szukający? Jestem kapitanem feralnej drużyny Slytherinu, ale nie spodziewałem się znaleźć przyzwoitego szukającego, aby zastąpił MacFarlana, przez całe swoje życie. Prawie zrezygnowałem na rzecz Alfarda, ale on jest __naprawdę __kiepski. Czasami myślę, że on właściwie __chce__, żeby wygrał Gryffindor. Cygnus i Orion są dobrzy, to oczywiste, ale potrzebuję ich jako pałkarzy. Nawet brałem pod uwagę wypróbowanie Araminty. Nie jest zbyt doświadczona, ale przynajmniej nie spadnie z miotły jak Alfard. I mogłaby rozproszyć Lupina tymi swoimi oczami.

— Lupina? — Harry poczuł w sobie coś ciepłego po usłyszeniu znajomego nazwiska. __Może to ojciec Remusa?__

— John Lupin. Szukający Gryffindoru. Jest dobry, cholernie dobry! Ale jego słabym punktem są szafirowe oczy Araminty, wszyscy to widzą. Oczywiście nie może po prostu zaprosić jej na randkę; wie, że Ślizgoni zabiliby go, gdyby tylko spróbował. Czai się w cieniu, spogląda na nią w sekrecie, jakby chciał ją zjeść… — Abraxas skrzywił się na samą myśl. — Lupin i Bella Slytherinu… Co za przerażająca myśl.

Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić. __Remus jest półkrwi, prawda? Kimkolwiek była jego matka, na pewno nie była to Araminta. __Próbował przypomnieć sobie, kim była babcia Draco, ale nie pamiętał. Czy mogła nią być Araminta?

— Czy ty... Hmm… Interesujesz się Aramintą? — zapytał delikatnie.

— Co? — Abraxas Malfoy przez chwilę wyglądał na lekko wytrąconego z równowagi, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął. — Och, nie. Ja…Nie ma we mnie zbyt dużo z kobieciarza. Jestem całkowicie odporny na magię bezsprzecznie uroczych oczu Araminty. Szafirowy to i tak nie mój kolor. Barwa Slytherinu to przecież szmaragdowy… — Jego głos urwał się i chłopak wstał szybko z łóżka. Na jego policzkach widniał teraz delikatny róż. — Możemy zorganizować mały mecz rano, żeby sprawdzić, czy się nadajesz.

Harry zgodził się ochoczo. M__imo wszystko__, rozważał, kiedy skończył wypakowywać kufer, __Abraxas Malfoy jest miłą odmianą w stosunku do swojego nienarodzonego potomstwa. Szkoda, że to ___on___ umrze na smoczą ospę… Gdyby to tylko był Draco. Albo Lucjusz…__

Harry'emu udało się samemu wymknąć na błonia na kilka minut przed obiadem. Słońce zachodziło za znajomym horyzontem, a cienie zaczęły zmieniać kolor na coraz głębszy. Wciągnął ostre, jesienne powietrze w płuca i starał się uwolnić umysł od hipnotyzującej, zabarwionej na zielono atmosfery ślizgońskich lochów.

__Harry Potter, przydzielony tym razem do Slytherinu. Harry Potter, nowy uczeń Czarnego Pana… Czyje jest to wspomnienie? I w jaki sposób ktoś może pamiętać te dziwne rzeczy, które nigdy się nie wydarzyły? Wydaje się, że jestem w stanie zmieniać to wspomnienie wolą; mogę mówić do innych i wpływać na nich. Czy zmieniam przeszłość, robiąc to? Czy zmieniam tylko czyjeś wspomnienie tego, co się wydarzyło?__

__Może jestem uwięziony we wspomnieniu wariata? Może to jest zakręcona przeszłość kogoś, kto spędził swoje dni zamknięty na oddziale Św. Mungo, nie mogąc rozróżnić rzeczywistości od dziwacznych urojeń?__

__Kiedy to wspomnienie się skończy? Czy znajdę kiedykolwiek wyjście, czy jestem w pułapce, już na zawsze w tym czasie? Czy jestem tutaj z jakiegoś powodu?__

Obraz bladej twarzy Toma Riddle'a wypłynął na powierzchnię jego świadomości. __Voldemort. Może jestem tutaj, żeby zabić Voldemorta. Może ktoś opracował sposób, abym mógł wrócić do przeszłości i powstrzymać go, nim będzie za późno…__

Sięgnął do kieszeni. Jego palce owinęły się wokół znajomej różdżki z ostrokrzewu, różdżki z przyszłości. __Czy magia z prawdziwego świata będzie w stanie wpłynąć na to wspomnienie?__

Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią z nadzieją.

— __Expecto patronum___!_

Lśniący srebrny jeleń pojawił się przed nim i Harry z ulgą patrzył, jak błyszczący rogacz biegnie przez ciemniejące błonia Hogwartu. __Jeśli moja różdżka może to zrobić w tym wspomnieniu, powinienem być w stanie rzucać inne zaklęcia.__

Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na małym pająku na trawie. Siedział tam w bezruchu, ledwie widoczny w zapadającym zmierzchu. Harry skierował na niego swoją różdżkę.

— __Ava__… — Ręka chłopaka zaczęła się trząść. _Bez przesady___! Mogę do zrobić! To tylko pająk. I tak prawie nic nie czuje. Jeśli nie potrafię zabić pająka, w jaki sposób zniszczę Voldemorta?__

Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował ponownie:

— __Avada kedavra__… — Słowa brzmiały dziwnie w jego ustach.

Pająk pozostał przez chwilę w tej samej pozycji, a potem czmychnął w krzaki z niesamowitą prędkością.

— Byłoby łatwiej po prostu go rozdeptać — powiedział nagle ktoś za jego plecami.

Harry odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z uśmiechającym się Albusem Dumbledore'em. Dumbledore wyglądał teraz o wiele młodziej niż w czasach, kiedy ostatni raz mieli okazję się spotkać. Jego włosy i broda nadal były kasztanowe, nie białe, ale niebieskie oczy błyszczały za okularami–połówkami niemal tak samo jak zawsze.

— Dobrze pana widzieć, profesorze! — Harry uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, na którego pogrzebie był kilka dni wcześniej.

— Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Elias — powiedział uprzejmie przyszły dyrektor. — Mam nadzieję, że rozgościłeś się w Hogwarcie. Podejrzewam, że... nie lubisz pająków?

— Nie jestem Elias — powiedział chłopak bez namysłu. — Jestem Harry. Harry Potter.

Dumbledore mrugnął.

— Niech tak będzie. Harry Potter? Dyrektor powiedział, że masz na imię Elias. Jak dziwnie. — Potrząsnął powoli głową. — Wiesz, jest w tobie coś dziwnie znajomego.

Harry spojrzał na miłą, znajomą twarz i słowa same zaczęły wypływać z jego ust:

— Oczywiście, że tak jest, panie dyrektorze. Znamy się bardzo dobrze, pan i ja, w przyszłości. Zostanie pan dyrektorem Hogwartu, a ja będę pana uczniem, co prawda dopiero za wiele lat. Moi rodzicie zostaną zabici przez Toma Riddle'a, który zostanie przerażającym czarnoksiężnikiem i nazwie się Voldemort. To przez _niego _mam tę bliznę – zostawił mi ją, kiedy zabójcza klątwa nie zadziałała i odbiła się ode mnie. On i jego zwolennicy będą wszczynać terror i wielu ludzi straci życie. Pan zostanie zabity przez Severusa Snape'a, syna Eileen Prince, tuż po tym, jak wnukowi Abraxasa Malfoya się to nie powiedzie. Ale istnieje przepowiednia o Tomie Riddle'u i o mnie, która mówi, że jeden z nas zabije w końcu drugiego. Muszę go powstrzymać, ale nie wiem, jak. Popełni kilka morderstw i po każdym stworzy horkruksa, w którym ulokuje cząstkę swojej rozbitej duszy. Może być zabity tylko po tym, jak zniszczy się jego horkruksy, ale nie wiem, gdzie one są. Poszedłem do gabinetu dyrektora po pańskiej śmierci i znalazłem wspomnienie, wspomnienie o tych czasach i chyba jestem w nim uwięziony. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że się tu znalazłem, ale myślałem, że może __pan __ma z tym co wspólnego.

Wydawało się, że Albus Dumbledore stał bez słowa przez całą wieczność. Potem powiedział beztrosko:

— Cóż za nadzwyczajna historia, Harry. Oczywiście bardzo wygodnie byłoby nazwać cię szaleńcem, ale powiedziałeś parę rzeczy, które mogą się spełnić. Boję się o Toma Riddle'a. Myślę… Tak, myślę, że on _jest _zdolny stać się tym, kim mówisz, że zostanie. — Dyrektor zamknął oczy. — Opowiedz mi coś, Harry, coś małego i nieistotnego, czego dowiedziałeś się o mnie w przyszłości, coś, co pomoże mi zdecydować, czy mówisz prawdę.

Chłopak zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— Lubi pan malinową konfiturę i wierzy, że miłość to najsilniejsza magia. Uważa pan, że to nasze wybory decydują o tym, kim jesteśmy i lubi mugolskie wzory do dziergania. Odrzuci pan propozycję zostania Ministrem Magii i będzie uczyć w Hogwarcie do śmieci. Powiedział mi pan, że w Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, które pokazuje najgłębsze pragnienia naszego serca, zobaczył pan parę ciepłych skarpet, ale to kłamstwo. I powiedział mi pan kiedyś, że muzyka to magia większa od wszystkiego, co robimy w Hogwarcie.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się.

— Tak, to brzmi jak ja, mój chłopcze. Nie zostawiasz mi wyboru, muszę uwierzyć w twoją dziwną opowieść, Harry. Zastanawiam się nad imieniem „Elias"… Kiedy sam byłem chłopcem, ubóstwiałem niesamowite baśnie Eliasa Lönnrota. _T_o dopiero była magia! Obiecałem sobie, że gdybym miał syna, nazwałbym go „Elias"…

— Ale nigdy nie miał pan syna… — powiedział cicho Harry.

— Nie, nigdy nie miałem. Nie jestem… skłonny do ożenku, tak bym to ujął. Ale możliwe, że rzeczywiście to ja w jakiś sposób cię nazwałem, mój młody przyjacielu z przyszłości… Nie przypominam sobie jednak robienia tego.

— Może pańskie przyszłe „ja" manipulowało jakoś tym wspomnieniem?

— Możliwe… To brzmi jak coś, co bym zrobił, czyż nie? — Dumbledore stał przez chwilę w milczeniu. — Robi się późno, Harry. Już czas na obiad. Mamy razem, że tak ujmę, sporą sprawę do rozwiązania. Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem pytać za dużo o przyszłość… Powiedz mi tylko: czy Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere kiedykolwiek pokonają _Armaty z Chudley?_

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

— Często i gruntownie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Ach, więc wierzę, że dla przyszłości nadal jest nadzieja.

* * *

AN: Mam przed sobą dość szalony tydzień, więc nowy rozdział wyjątkowo w poniedziałek, a nie w czwartek :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

— Tutaj, Elias!

Harry wsunął się na wolne miejsce obok Cygnusa Blacka przy stole Slytherinu. Na piersi Ślizgona lśniła srebrna odznaka prefekta. __Prefekt? A więc na razie grasz fair? __Chłopak zauważył spojrzenie nowego kolegi i uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, Elias, jestem prefektem, Druella również. I tak, możemy odbierać punkty Gryfonom. Jeśli któryś będzie ci działał na nerwy, po prostu daj znać, ok? Abraxas i Araminta są prefektami siódmego roku, z pewnością też posłużą ci pomocą.

__Całkiem nieźle, Malfoy — kapitan drużyny quidditcha i prefekt! __Harry przyglądał się blondynowi przez chwilę. Jakoś źle się czuł nazywając go „Malfoyem"; to określenie należało mimo wszystko do nieco bardziej nieprzyjemnych przedstawicieli tego rodu. __Abraxas. Tak ma imię.__

— Rozumiem, że Abraxas i Araminta są prefektami naczelnymi?

Ciemne oczy Cygnusa spochmurniały.

— Można by się tego spodziewać, prawda? Niestety stary profesor Dippet jest dziwnie uprzedzony do Ślizgonów. Tom Riddle był oczywiście prefektem naczelnym, kiedy jeszcze się uczył, ale poza tym Dippetowi zawsze udawało się znaleźć kogoś z innego domu... Nie ma wątpliwości, że Abraxas byłby świetny, a wszyscy młodsi uczniowie są tak porażeni urodą Araminty, że posłuchaliby jej , gdyby kazała im rzucać na siebie Cruciatus.

Harry spojrzał na wspomnianą dziewczynę i zadrżał, kiedy jej szafirowe oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi. __Podejrzewam, że uczniowie rzucający bolesne klątwy to coś, co Araminta z chęcią by zobaczyła.__

— Głupi dyrektor wybrał Enid Spore z Gryffindoru na prefekt naczelną. — Cygnus wskazał zwyczajną, ale przyjemną dla oka Gryfonkę. — Dziewczyna Algie'ego Longbottoma. — Black skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

— Algie to ten o okrągłej twarzy — dodał pomocnie Orion. — Z jakiegoś powodu kręcą go ropuchy. Nie może przestać o nich gadać.

Harry wyszczerzy oczy. __To musi być ten zwariowany stryjek, o którym mówił Neville; ten, który dał mu Teodorę.__

— A prefektem naczelnym jest Oswald Knot z Ravenclawu. Służalcza, mała kijanka, schlebiał i nadskakiwał dyrektorowi, póki ten nie dał mu upragnionej odznaki. — Cygnus wskazał dość napuszonego chłopaka z włosami w kolorze słomy, który rezydował przy stole Krukonów. Reszta uczniów wydawała się go ignorować przez większość posiłku, ale smukły chłopak o ciemnych włosach siedzący tuż obok patrzył na niego jak urzeczony. _Moment___… Czy to nie…? __Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy rozpoznał wampira Sanguiniego, który z rozmarzeniem wpatrywał się w kark Knota. _A ten zmartwiony okularnik obok to przecież___ przyjaciel Sanguiniego, Worple.__

Jak dziwnie było siedzieć przy stole Ślizgonów podczas obiadu! __A więc tak to wygląda z ich perspektywy... __Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do oglądania Wielkiej Sali pod tym kątem; wszystko wydawało się dziwnie wypaczone, jakby cała rzeczywistość została lekko zniekształcona. Chłopak ukradkiem przyjrzał się twarzom przy stole Gryffindoru, chcąc znaleźć chociaż przebłysk czegoś znajomego. Może rude włosy jakiegoś Weasleya? Albo młoda McGonagall?

Raczej nie.

Poczuł się rozczarowany. __Byłoby miło mieć jakieś przyjemne towarzystwo, dopóki jestem zamknięty w tym wspomnieniu. Przydałby mi się Weasley___. Cóż, zawsze pozostaje Algie Longbottom. A zapewne ten wysoki, poważny chłopak obok niego to John Lupin, szukający? _Miał włosy ciemniejsze niż jego syn z przyszłości, ale twarz nosiła pewne znamiona podobieństwa_. Być może___ będziemy mieli okazję się poznać. Jakoś muszę go ostrzec przed Fenrirem Greybackiem. Pewnego dnia znieważysz wilkołaka, John, a on nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy. Pewnego dnia, kiedy nie będziesz się tego spodziewać, przyjdzie po twoje dziecko.__

Kilka innych twarzy przy dalekim stole Gryffindoru zaczęło wyglądać znajomo, kiedy Harry przeglądał się im wystarczająco szczegółowo. Czy to nie był bardzo młody Dai „Groźny" Llewellyn? Nic dziwnego, że drużyna Slytherinu miała w tym sezonie problemy! Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić nieco szybciej na myśl o graniu przeciwko znanemu pałkarzowi.

I kim była ta dziewczyna siedząca naprzeciw Llewellyna, z twarzą pokrytą piegami i z dzikimi, brązowymi lokami? Strasznie dużo mówiła i Gryfoni zaśmiewali się z tego do łez... Coś w tej krągłej, psotnej twarzy było bardzo znajome, ale Harry nie mógł wpaść na to, kim nieznajoma mogła być.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do stołu nauczycieli. Riddle. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od przyjrzenia się mu uważnie. __Jakie to nierealne! Voldemort przy stole nauczycieli w Hogwarcie, jedzący obiad w Wielkiej Sali jak gdyby nigdy nic…__

Nagle Tom Riddle podniósł wzrok, a jego srebrne spojrzenie napotkało wzrok Harry'ego. Niemal od razu chłopak poczuł przybliżającą się do niego burzę, czarny i srebrny wiatr, szepcący o pięknie, niebezpieczeństwie i ciemności.

__Jak to możliwe, że nikt inny nie czuje, jaki on jest? Jak mogą siedzieć tutaj, w Wielkiej Sali, i rozmawiać, jakby wszystko było w porządku, mimo że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać siedzi wśród nich? Tylko Dumbledore wydaje się mieć jakieś przypuszczenia odnośnie ciemności, która nadchodzi.__

__Gapi się na mnie. Riddle się na mnie gapi. Pamiętasz mnie, mój Czarny Panie? Jestem Wybrańcem. Pewnego dnia jeden z nas zabije drugiego. Czy też to czujesz, to dziwne połączenie, czarną i starożytną krew, która wiąże nasze przeznaczenia? Odwracasz wzrok… Przerażam cię, Lordzie Voldemorcie?__

__Slughorn. Horacy Slughorn siedzi obok ciebie, w tych swoich śliwkowo-fioletowych szatach; patrzy na ciebie, jakbyś był jego najdroższą własnością, najwyższą nagrodą. Stary głupiec... Nawet nie ma pojęcia, jak bardzo go omotałeś. Rozmawiacie swobodnie, popijając krwistoczerwone wino… Zastanawiam się, o czym można rozmawiać z Czarnym Panem przy obiedzie? O pogodzie czy o horkruksach?__

Harry odwrócił się do Cygnusa.

— Profesor Riddle jest bardzo młody, prawda? — zapytał konspiracyjnie. — Dyrektor powiedział mi, że to jego pierwszy rok.

— Młody? Nie da się zaprzeczyć. — Cygnus wzruszył ramionami. — Ale jest wspanialszym czarodziejem niż cała reszta nauczycieli razem wzięta. Mówi nam o rzeczach, o których pozostali nawet nie słyszeli. Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz, jak naucza. To jest… hipnotyzujące.

— Podziwiasz go, prawda?

Harry mógłby się założyć, że Black prawie niewidocznie się zarumienił.

— Czy go podziwiam? _Wszyscy_ go podziwiamy. Poza niektórymi głupkami z Gryffindoru, ale nie warto opierać się na ich _gustach_. Myślę, że jest wśród nas parę osób, które zrobiłyby _wszystko _dla profesora Riddle'a, dosłownie wszystko…

__Wiem, że ty byś zrobił. Wszystko, wliczając w to zabójstwa i tortury... __Harry zerknął na swój pełny talerz. Zaczynał tracić apetyt.

— A co z innymi nauczycielami? — zapytał, nagle zmieniając temat. — Jacy są?

— Och, inni nauczyciele... — Spojrzenie Cygnusa przemknęło pogardliwie po stole prezydialnym. — Większość z nich to naiwni, starzy głupcy. Ten z długimi, kasztanowymi włosami to Dumbledore, nauczyciel transmutacji.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Wiem, poznałem go. Spotkaliśmy się wcześniej na błoniach.

— Wydaje się, że to dziwak, ten Dumbledore — powiedział z namysłem Orion — ale tak właściwie to potężny czarodziejem. Kilka miesięcy temu pokonał czarnoksiężnika Grindelwalda, co doprowadziło do końca wojny w Europie. Pewnie czytałeś o tym w gazetach.

— Hmm… tak. Czytałem o ich wielkim pojedynku. — __Na karcie z czekoladowych żab.__

Cygnus parsknął.

— Potężny czarodziej? Nie jestem taki pewny. Krąży kilka dziwnych plotek na jego temat. Może ten sławny pojedynek nie był do końca taki, jaki się wydaje… Bo jeśli Dumbledore i Grindelwald naprawdę byli śmiertelnymi wrogami, jak każą nam wierzyć, dlaczego mówi się, że Dumbledore odwiedza Grindelwalda w więzieniu? Ponoć przychodzi dość często i zostaje z więźniem długie godziny. Niektórzy mówią, że byli kiedyś __kochankami__…

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

— Ale to absurdalne! — wyszeptał. — Dumbledore i Grindelwald? To z pewnością tylko plotki, rozsiewane przez małostkowych i zazdrosnych ludzi...

\- Mówiąc o plotkach, Elias… — Abraxas Malfoy wtrącił się radośnie do rozmowy. — Plotka mówi, że Dumbledore przyłapał cię na ćwiczeniu klątwy uśmiercającej na pająku.

Chłopak nagle zainteresował się swoimi stopami i wbił w nie spojrzenie.

— Cóż... Tak. Złapał mnie na tym. — __Skąd on o tym wie? Dumbledore musiał komuś powiedzieć, zanim przyszedłem… Trudno. Przypuszczam, że teraz będę wyglądać bardziej jak Ślizgon.__

— Naprawdę? — Czyżby dostrzegł w ciemnych oczach Cygnusa podziw? — Ćwiczysz zaklęcia niewybaczalne, Elias? Lepiej uważaj, żeby następnym razem nie widział cię żaden nauczyciel.

— Będę uważać, obiecuję. — Harry spojrzał na grono pedagogiczne przy stole. __Nie martw się, Cygnusie. Najwyraźniej ci nauczyciele nie potrafią rozpoznać Czarnej Magii, siedząc tuż obok jej wcielenia… __ Mały Filius Flitwick, znacznie młodszy niż za czasów Harry'ego, rozmawiał uprzejmie z przystojnym, młodym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Był tam też profesor Binns, uśmiechający się i kiwający głową, kiedy Tom Riddle coś mówił. Harry przez moment zastanawiał się, dlaczego profesor Binns wydaje się taki inny. Nagle to do niego dotarło - _przecież on nadal jest żywy! _Nauczyciel historii magii jeszcze nie stał się duchem; jego dobrotliwe rysy były teraz solidniejsze, bardziej rzeczywiste… Chłopak miał cichą nadzieję, że przez to wykłady profesora staną się nieco bardziej porywające, jednak coś mówiło mu, że raczej się na to nie zanosi.

__Jest też jednoręki Kettleburn z dzikimi oczami… Wygląda na lekko zdenerwowanego…__

— Kim jest ten śmieszny, mały, z wąsami? — zapytał Harry, patrząc na nieznajomego nauczyciela obok Kettleburna.

— Profesor Beery? Jest nauczycielem zielarstwa. Lepiej na niego uważaj, Elias. — Oczy Abraxasa zabłysnęły rozbawieniem.

— Dlaczego? Jest aż taki straszny? — __Proszę, niech w tym wspomnieniu nie będzie kolejnego Snape'a, który by mnie dręczył.__

Malfoy zaśmiał się.

— Straszny? Nie, jest całkiem miły, chociaż to stary cwaniak. Tylko lepiej nie daj mu zobaczyć twoich szmaragdowych oczu albo tej interesującej blizny.

Zdanie to wywołało przy stole salwę śmiechu. Harry był zmieszany - coś wyraźnie mu umknęło.

Araminta pochyliła się, a jej wspaniałe niebieskie oczy emanowały wręcz niezdrowym blaskiem.

— To nie jest taki zły pomysł… Elias byłby wręcz _idealny_ do tej roli. Lepszy on niż Lupin.

— Jakiej roli?

Orion wyszczerzył zęby do nowego ucznia.

— Roli szlachetnego rycerza w porywającej bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie Beery'ego, __Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu___. _Profesor Beery ma obsesję na punkcie mężczyzn, Elias, zapewne dowiesz się o tym już niedługo.

Coś w pamięci Harry'ego wszczęło alarm. Czy nie słyszał kiedyś czegoś o bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie w Hogwarcie? Pantomimie, która okazała się tak wielką katastrofą, że od tej pory nie wystawiono już w szkole żadnej innej sztuki?

Z odległego końca stołu dobiegł go nieco ochrypły głos Druelli Rosier:

— Masz rację. On byłby _doskonałym _rycerzem.

I nawet Eileen Prince dodała cicho:

— Też tak sądzę…

...

Harry leżał bezsennie w łóżku, słuchając cichych oddechów Ślizgonów. Tylko Abraxas jeszcze nie spał, a jego biało-złote włosy odbijały się na poduszce w delikatnym, zielonym świetle lampy, która migotała w kącie.

— Problemy z zaśnięciem, Elias? — wyszeptał.

— Mmm.

— Wiem, jak się czujesz. Pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu zawsze jest dziwna, prawda?

__Dziwniejsza niż sobie wyobrażasz, Abraxas.__

— Ale spodoba ci się tutaj, Elias, jestem tego pewny. – Malfoy ziewnął przeciągle. - Jutro zagramy w Quidditcha. — Po pewnym czasie dodał jeszcze sennie: — A jeśli dostaniesz rolę rycerza w bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie, będziesz całować Aramintę.

Harry skrzywił się na tę myśl.

— Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Nie bardzo chcę całować Aramintę. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że nie jest piękna…

— Rozumiem... — Nawet w ciemnym pokoju Harry mógł dostrzec, że Abraxas Malfoy się uśmiecha. — Posłuchaj, Elias — wyszeptał cicho. — Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że w nowym miejscu powinno się policzyć okna i drzwi w sypialni przed pójściem spać – jeśli tak zrobisz, przyśni ci się twoja prawdziwa miłość.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju bez okien i zaśmiał się.

— Dobra — wymamrotał sennie. — Drzwi. Czyli jeden. Dobranoc, Abraxas.

— Dobranoc.

Kiedy zasypiał i jego świadomość zaczynała zmieniać się w sny, Harry zauważył jeszcze, że pewna część jego mózgu zastanawia się, czy będzie śnić o Ginny. Nagle Ginny wydawała się tak strasznie odległa. Ale tej nocy w ogóle o nikim nie śnił; śnił o czarnym i srebrnym wietrze.

...

Ranek. Harry poczuł go zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy. _K___olejny dzień — ale właściwie jaki? Dzień po tym, który zostawiłem za sobą, czy wschód kompletnie innego dnia, dnia z przeszłości? Otworzę oczy i przywita mnie szkarłat i złoto Gryffindoru czy szmaragd i srebro Slytherinu? Które z nich wolałbym zobaczyć? Moje własne czasy, do których należę; czasy, w których Dumbledore nie żyje i przyszłość świata zależy ode mnie, a może dziwny czas w czyimś wspomnieniu, gdzie Dumbledore wciąż się śmieje, a Czarny Pan chodzi pośród czarodziejów jak zwykły człowiek? Ciekawe, czy mogę wybrać, tak jak wybrałem z Tiarą Przydziału?__

Powoli otworzył oczy.

— Gotowy do gry w Quidditcha? — Abraxas Malfoy był już na nogach, ubrany, chociaż jego jasne potargane włosy wskazywały na to, że wstał zupełnie niedawno.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Jestem gotowy. Tylko daj mi coś na siebie włożyć… — Sięgnął po szaty i czekał, aż Abraxas się odwróci.

— Och. Racja. — Malfoy zorientował się, o co chodzi i po chwili Harry widział już tylko jego plecy.

— Wyglądasz jak Riddle, kiedy śpisz — stwierdził Abraxas, kiedy razem schodzili ze schodów z miotłami na ramionach.

— Jak Riddle? — Chłopak poczuł dziwny skurcz w żołądku.

— Spał w tamtym łóżku zeszłego roku, kiedy jeszcze był uczniem; w łóżku, które teraz jest twoje.

— Och. — Harry nie był pewny, jak ma na to zareagować. — To musi być dziwne... — powiedział cicho, kiedy wyszli na błonia zalane złotym blaskiem wschodzącego słońca — Nazywacie go profesorem, chociaż jeszcze rok temu był zwykłym uczniem.

— No nie wiem… — Abraxas Malfoy pokręcił głową. — Jakoś myślę, że dziwniej było, kiedy musieliśmy udawać, że jest jednym z nas. Nigdy nie był _jednym z nas_. Wszyscy go podziwialiśmy, nawet trochę się go baliśmy… Ale nigdy nie był zwyczajnym chłopakiem ze szkoły. Od samego początku był kimś większym.

— Musiał się czuć samotny… — Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie powiedział coś takiego.

Blondyn lekko zmarszczył brwi.

— Możliwe, że tak. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem... No nie, to Lupin, wstał i już ćwiczy z tym szalonym Llewellynem… — westchnął, kiedy Gryfon zanurkował efektownie w rześkim porannym powietrzu i złapał trzepoczącego znicza. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że jesteś przynajmniej tak samo dobry.

Harry w odpowiedzi tylko się roześmiał.

...

Godzinę później John Lupin uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Przez chwilę cień uśmiechu rozjaśniał jego poważną twarz.

— Dobrze grałeś, Black — powiedział głosem, który był niemal taki sam jak głos Remusa. — Naprawdę dobrze! Wygląda na to, że jednak będziemy mieli ekscytujący sezon. Gdzie do diabła nauczyłeś się _tak _grać?

— Och… — Harry uśmiechnął się skromnie. — Trochę tu i tam… Będę czekać na prawdziwy pojedynek w meczu, Lupin. Świetny z ciebie gracz.

— Na pewno jesteś Ślizgonem? — Poważne oczy Johna Lupina przez moment uważnie badały twarz Harry'ego.

— Dosyć gadania. — Abraxas położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego i pociągnął go lekko w stronę szkoły. — Oczywiście, że jest Ślizgonem, Lupin. A pod koniec roku puchar quidditcha stanie w _naszym_ pokoju wspólnym, gdzie będziemy pić wino zmieszane z krwią, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Razem z piękną Aramintą.

Lupin odwrócił się od nich bez słowa.

Kiedy wracał do szkoły z Abraxasem, a w sposobie, w jakim słońce oświetlało ziemię można było wyczytać obietnicę wspaniałego, jesiennego dnia, Harry spojrzał na starożytny zamek, który znal tak dobrze. __Przynajmniej Hogwart jest zawsze taki sam… __Ta myśl była dziwnie kojąca.

A potem zauważył cień oparty o jedno z okien, ciemną sylwetkę odcinającą się od światła poranka. __Ktoś nas podgląda…__

Coś zadrżało w jego sercu, coś czarnego i srebrnego… Harry nie spojrzał w górę ponownie; już wiedział, kto patrzy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

__Imperio___! _— Tom Riddle skierował swoją różdżkę na pierś Harry'ego. W całej klasie zapadła cisza.

Chłopak wciągnął powietrze ze świstem i patrzył zahipnotyzowany na cisową różdżkę. __Klątwa Imperius? Zwalczałem ją wcześniej.__

__Ale co to za szept? Czuję magię – twoją magię - przechodzącą przez moje ciało. Przekląłeś mnie już wcześniej, Czarny Panie, ale nie czułem tego w ten sposób. Chcesz, żebym podszedł bliżej. Bliżej… Coś we mnie nalega, żebym tak zrobił. Coś miesza w mojej duszy, jakaś tęsknota nie do zniesienia. Chcę podejść bliżej. Opieranie się temu jest jak umieranie… Nie! Różdżka, którą na mnie kierujesz, zabije moją matkę. Zabije mojego ojca. Zabije Cedrika. Nie, Czarny Panie! Nie posłucham cię. Oprę się twojej klątwie, nawet jeśli to mnie zabije.__

Mógł dostrzec, jak srebrne oczy Riddle'a rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia. Czy ręka, która trzymała cisową różdżkę, drgnęła?

Wreszcie do uszu Harry'ego dotarł szum głosów w klasie i cichy szept Abraxasa:

— Merlinie, dlaczego on się nie rusza? Jak może stać tak sztywno?

Harry poczuł, jak magia Riddle'a szarpie go silniej, rozdzierając mu serce. __Podejdź bliżej__. Ich oczy się spotkały i chłopak pomyślał, że właśnie coś słodkiego i mrocznego rozrywało go na małe kawałeczki. Mimo to stał w bezruchu, wytrzymując spojrzenie Riddle'a, dopóki srebrne oczy nie spojrzały gdzieś indziej. Po momencie wahania, Tom Riddle opuścił różdżkę.

__Jak on ludzko wygląda z potarganymi lokami i srebrnymi oczami i z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach… Mógłbym chyba zapomnieć, że pewnego dnia stanie się Voldemortem.__

Harry podszedł powoli do swojej ławki i usiadł. Gapił się na stos podręczników, starając się zignorować coraz głośniejsze szepty wokół siebie.

— _Oparłeś _się klątwie? — Głos Cygnusa zdawał się dochodzić z bardzo daleka. — Jak to w ogóle _możliwe_?

— Też chciałbym wiedzieć, panie Black. — Riddle stał teraz blisko, za blisko. — To miała być demonstracja strasznej siły tej klątwy; jest niebezpieczna, ponieważ niemożliwa do pokonania. W tej chwili wielu czarodziejów i czarownic jest sądzonych w różnych częściach Europy za asystowanie Grindelwaldowi przy mordowaniu niewinnych. Ale wszyscy podejrzani mówią, że nie są winni. Przysięgają, że byli zaczarowani; że byli pod wpływem klątwy Imperius, która ograbiła ich z własnej woli. I nie mam wątpliwości, że wielu z nich _wyjdzie _na wolność, ponieważ kto może się oprzeć klątwie Imperius? Jak widzieliście parę chwil wcześniej, mogłem ruchem różdżki sprawić, że wasi koledzy skakali, tańczyli lub śpiewali i nie potrafili się temu oprzeć. Więc dlaczego __ty __się nie poruszyłeś, kiedy ci kazałem, Eliasie Black?

Harry podniósł wzrok.

— Ponieważ nie chciałem, __proszę pana__. Nie lubię słuchać rozkazów.

Zobaczył przebłysk zaskoczenia w oczach Toma Riddle'a i zastanawiał się, czy zaraz się zezłości. Ale młody nauczyciel tylko się uśmiechnął. Przez chwilę wyglądał niemal jak chłopiec.

— Powiedziane jak wypada prawdziwemu Ślizgonowi, Eliasie Black. Musę przyznać, że mnie intrygujesz. Twój tajemniczy opiekun dobrze cię nauczał. Jakie jeszcze magiczne zdolności posiadasz?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. __Potrafię przetrwać też klątwę uśmiercającą, mój Czarny Panie, o czym pewnego dnia sam się przekonasz.__

Wzrok Riddle'a nie opuszczał go ani przez chwilę.

— Masz naprawdę wielki potencjał, panie Black. Chciałbym dawać ci prywatne lekcje. Możemy zacząć tego wieczora. Proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu o ósmej.

Harry rozważał to przez moment. __Prywatne lekcje z Voldemortem? Co za niedorzeczny pomysł. Z drugiej strony mogłyby okazać się bardziej użyteczne niż te z Dumbledore'em. Zdaje się, że mam problemy z pewnym zaklęciem niewybaczalnym, profesorze. Może mógłbyś mi pomóc…__

\- Byłbym zaszczycony, proszę pana. Dziękuję.

* * *

— Elias? — Abraxas dogonił go na korytarzu. — To było… niesamowite. Jak to zrobiłeś? Kiedy tak po prostu tam stałeś, Riddle zrobił się tak blady, że myślałem, że zaraz zemdleje. — Wyszczerzył się nieco złośliwie. — Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie są w stanie się mu oprzeć, wiesz? Do diabła, na niektórych uczniach nie musiałby nawet użyć klątwy; i tak skakaliby i tańczyli, jeśli sądziliby, że to go zadowoli.

Harry spojrzał na blond Ślizgona.

— _Ty _byś tak zrobił?

Abraxas zarumienił się w odpowiedzi.

— Ja? Och, nie wiem. Byłem kiedyś tak samo oczarowany nim jak wszyscy inni, ale teraz nie jestem już pewny… — urwał nagle. Potem jego figlarny uśmiech powrócił. — No, pora na _prawdziwy _sprawdzian twoich umiejętności, Elias. Potrafisz przeciwstawić się klątwie Imperius, ale czy potrafisz oprzeć się też szlachetnej Aramincie? Pora na zielarstwo, mój przyjacielu, i na marzenie profesora Beery o idealnej bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie.

W odpowiedzi Harry jęknął, dając upust frustracji.

* * *

— Na brodę Merlina! — wyszeptał profesor Beery. — Twoja blizna! Masz przystojną twarz, mój chłopcze, ale twoja blizna dodaje jej również poczucia tragedii, wielkiego cierpienia. To jest twarz zacnego rycerza, Barona Pechowca, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości! Och, ta końcowa scena, kiedy się całują, będzie wprost __fenomenalna__!

Harry rozpaczliwie pragnął, żeby Abraxas przestał się śmiać, a nawet bardziej chciał, żeby Araminta przestała się uśmiechać.

— Nie jestem zbyt dobrym aktorem, proszę pana. Właściwie to jestem całkowicie okropnym, kompletnie fatalnym.

— Bzdury, mój chłopcze! Dość tej fałszywej skromności! — Mały profesor uśmiechał się radośnie. — To już postanowione. Urocza panna Araminta Meliflua zagra rolę Amaty, nieszczęśliwej damy, która została opuszczona przez swojego niewiernego kochanka, granego przez Abraxasa Malfoya. Och, wspaniale, panie Malfoy! Tak właśnie wyobrażałem sobie spojrzenie wyrażające niestałość serca!

Abraxas Malfoy wyszczerzył zęby i odrzucił zawadiacki, białozłoty lok ze swoich oczu, rzeczywiście wyglądając na niewiernego. __Podoba ci się to, prawda, Abraxas?__

— A czarująca panna Rosier zagra rolę przybitej Athedy, uciemiężonej przez nędzę. Ach, musisz popracować nad swoją nieszczęśliwą miną, moja droga. Nie przejmuj się, to samo do ciebie przyjdzie.

Harry spojrzał na wielkopańskie rysy Druelli pełen wątpliwości. __Wygląda na tak samo uciśnioną jak królowa Anglii.__

— A panna Moon będzie cierpiącą Aszą, chorą na przypadłość, której nikt nie potrafił wyleczyć.

Dziewczyna z kręconymi włosami, którą Harry widział przy stole Gryffidoru, pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

— Eksperymentowałam trochę z zaklęciami wywołującymi wymioty, profesorze. Jeśli pan chce, mogę być __naprawdę __chora na scenie.

Profesor Beery zamrugał.

— Hmm… Nie, dziękuję, panno Moon. To nie będzie konieczne.

Eileen Prince, stojąca obok Harry'ego, wyszeptała:

— Wiesz, ona nie żartuje. Augusta zawsze wymyśla najbardziej __obrzydliwe __zaklęcia, żeby zachorować i urwać się z zajęć. Słyszałam, jak oferowała trzeciorocznym, że nauczy ich niektórych z nich, jak jej zapłacą. Wyobraź sobie, że ona __oblała __SUMa z zaklęć — myślę, że przoduje tylko w tych naprawdę odpychających urokach.

Harry zaśmiał się. __Fred i George czciliby cię, Augusto Moon. Ale w ich czasie prawdopodobnie będziesz już poważną, starą damą.__

Nagle coś drgnęło w jego umyśle. __Augusta? To przecież nie może być…__Ale kolejne spojrzenie na jej twarz potwierdziło prawdziwość przypuszczenia: to była przyszła babcia Neville'a, groźna pani Augusta Longbottom. Harry potrząsnął głową, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

— Tak, ważniejsze postaci już omówiliśmy — zaćwierkał profesor Beery — ale nie rozpaczajcie, jeśli nie zostaliście obsadzeni w jednej z pierwszoplanowych ról — będzie jeszcze dużo innych. Oczywiście potrzebujemy dublerów, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zachorował. Panna Prince będzie dublerką panny Melifluy, pan Lupin pana Blacka, pan Sanguini pana Malfoya, panna Spore panny Rosier i panna Zeller panny Moon. Dodatkowo będzie chór, to absolutnie konieczne, i żonglerzy, i zwierzęta leśne. Możliwe, że będą też skrzaty domowe tańczące wiejskie tańce. Profesor Dumbledore uprzejmie zgodził się wytransmutować trawiaste wzgórze z tryskającą fontanną, profesor Kettleburn dostarczy Glistę…

Harry westchnął. __Już wiem, że pantomima będzie katastrofą. Martwię się tylko o dokładny charakter tej tragedii. Jeśli będę miał szczęście, to po prostu będzie ta Glista.__

— _Oraz_… — kontynuował tryumfalnie profesor Beery — mam przyjemność ogłosić, że będę miał asystenta, który będzie pracować z aktorami grającymi główne role. Profesor Riddle uprzejmie zgodził się pomóc zapewnić sukces naszej pantomimie. — Nauczyciel zachichotał. — Komuś w moim wieku bardzo przyda się asysta młodej osoby przy reżyserowaniu romantycznej sceny na końcu. Obawiam się, że ja dawno zapomniałem o nikłej wiedzy, jaką miałem w tym zakresie.

Kilka osób zaśmiało się. Harry wyglądał za to na przerażonego. __Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle będzie mnie uczyć, jak się całować z Aramintą. __Miał szczerą nadzieję, że profesor Kettleburn pospieszy się z tą Glistą. Był całkowicie pewny, że już wkrótce będzie chciał, żeby go połknęła.

* * *

Po zielarstwie Harry w mgnieniu oka został osaczony na korytarzu przez zachwyconego profesora Slughorna, który nalegał, aby chłopak przyszedł na jego następny wieczorek „dla kilku wybranych uczniów i członków kadry nauczycielskiej".

— Tom Riddle bardzo cię chwali, panie Black — wyszeptał Slughorn ze słabo ukrywaną ekscytacją. — Nie ma dla mnie większej rekomendacji niż ta. Profesor Riddle oczywiście również będzie jutro u mnie — jest moim bardzo, bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. I ośmielę się powiedzieć, że zobaczysz też tam kilka znajomych twarzy, mój chłopcze. Słyszałem, że jesteś w przyjacielskich stosunkach z młodym panem Malfoyem, który również jest zaproszony. Czarujący młody człowiek, z bardzo dobrej rodziny.

__A jednak___,_ pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się do siebie, __pewnego dnia w przyszłości wnuk Abraxasa będzie chciał zdobyć pańską przychylność, używając imienia swojego dziadka. A pan tylko popatrzy na niego chłodno. Zastanawiam się, co takiego Abraxas zrobi, że tak cię zdenerwuje? Nie mogę się doczekać, aż to odkryję.__

Harry uwolnił się od Slughorna tak uprzejmie, jak tylko potrafił i pospieszył na następną lekcję; był już kilka minut spóźniony.

— Przepraszam bardzo, profesorze Dumbledore — mruknął — ale spotkałem profesora Slughorna na korytarzu i chciał ze mną porozmawiać…

— Ach. — Niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a migotały. — Obawiam się, że można się było tego spodziewać.

Transmutacja z Dumbledore'em była raczej zabawna; uczniowie spędzili popołudnie transmutując siebie nawzajem w artykuły gospodarstwa domowego. Harry'emu udało się transmutować Aramintę w złoty kielich z dwoma szafirami i zdecydował, że w tej postaci lubi ją o wiele bardziej. Po kilku nieudanych próbach — skutkiem jednej był żółty kanarek — Abraxasowi w końcu udało się transmutować Harry'ego w złotego znicza i chłopak fruwał wesoło po całej klasie przez kilka minut, póki czar nie minął. __Zastanawiam się, czy jest sposób, aby uczynić transmutację trwałą? Myślę, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko byciu zniczem. Życie byłoby o wiele mniej skomplikowane.__

* * *

Po obiedzie Harry udał się w kierunku gabinetu Toma Riddle'a na swoją indywidualną lekcję. Zawahał się, pukając.

— Wejść — odpowiedział ze środka znajomy głos.

Biuro Toma Riddle'a było niespodziewanie przyjemne. Kiedy Harry wszedł do dużego, wypełnionego książkami pomieszczenia, zorientował się, że w połowie oczekiwał czegoś przepastnego i dziwnego. Ale pokój był ciepły i przytulny, ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominku, a półki na książki były wypełnione starożytnymi woluminami okutymi w skórę i chłopak odniósł wrażenie, że dowiedziałby się z nich więcej o magii obronnej niż o horkruksach czy nekromancji.

Tom Riddle siedział za dużym, mahoniowym biurkiem, oceniając prace uczniów. Jego czarne szaty były ostrożnie przewieszone przez najbliższe krzesło, a on sam był ubrany, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, po mugolsku, w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i krawat poluzowany na szyi.

Nauczyciel wstał i powitał nowego ucznia z uśmiechem, a Harry zauważył, że odpowiada na to również uśmiechem.

— Usiądźmy tutaj obok ognia, Elias. Te krzesła są wygodniejsze. — Tom wskazał dwa głębokie fotele przy palenisku. — Wina?

— Wina?

— Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Elias! _Jesteś przecież __pełnoletni_, prawda?

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę. __Wczoraj, w moim czasie, miałem szesnaście lat. Ale dzisiaj jestem uczniem siódmego roku, więc przypuszczalnie muszę mieć siedemnaście lat.__

— Hmm… Tak.

Przyjął puchar, który podał mu Tom Riddle i usiadł na skraju jednego z foteli.

— Opowiedz mi o sobie, Elias.

Harry poczuł, że na jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec. Upił łyk wina i spojrzał w ogień.

— Nie ma tu wiele do opowiadania. Lubię grać w quidditcha. Jestem szczęśliwy, będąc w Hogwarcie i chcę dowiedzieć się tak dużo o czarnej magii, ile jest mnie pan w stanie nauczyć.

— Kim jest ta młoda kobieta z rudymi włosami? Jest dla ciebie ważna, prawda?

Harry uniósł wzrok w szoku. __Ginny? Skąd on wie o Ginny? Nie urodzi się jeszcze przez wiele lat. Czy to możliwe, że Tom Riddle jest też wróżbitą i jasnowidzem? Czy skoro może zobaczyć Ginny w przyszłości, może zobaczyć też mnie?__

— Przepraszam — powiedział delikatnie Tom Riddle. — Nie przemyślałem tego. Nie miałem zamiaru cię spłoszyć. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że wyczułem obraz w twoim umyśle, kiedy opierałeś się mojemu Imperiusowi. Och, nie przejmuj się — zazwyczaj nie czytam w umysłach innych ludzi. Potrafię czasami wyczuć niektóre z ich emocji, to prawda, ale nic poza tym. Kiedy próbowałem rzucić na ciebie klątwę, taki obraz pojawił się w mojej głowie i pomyślałem, że może pochodzić od ciebie. Urocza młoda kobieta z włosami jak płomień i miłymi oczami.

— Och. — Harry'emu prawie udało się uśmiechnąć. — Moja… Moja matka.

— Twoja matka? — Tom Riddle patrzył na niego zamyślony. — Czy dyrektor nie wspomniał, że jesteś sierotą?

— Tak. — Chłopak nagle zaczął przyglądać się dywanowi; naprawdę nie chciał spotkać wzroku Riddle'a. — Moja matka nie żyje. Oddała swoje życie, aby mnie obronić.

W pokoju zapadła ciężka cisza. W końcu Tom Riddle wyszeptał:

— Naprawdę? Musiała cię w takim razie bardzo kochać.

Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż patrząc na dywan.

— Moja matka też nie żyje.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i spotkał się przez chwilę ze srebrnymi oczami. __Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle jest mu trochę smutno z jej powodu…__

— I mój ojciec. Obaj jesteśmy sierotami, ty i ja. — Tom mówił teraz lekkim tonem. Migoczący blask ognia rzucał ciepłą poświatę na jego blade, przystojne rysy.

— Jak umarł pański ojciec? — zapytał cicho Harry. __Już znam odpowiedź na to pytanie. Zamordowałeś go, Tom, latem, przed swoim szóstym rokiem nauki. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek mi powiesz?__

Twarz Toma była teraz niezdrowo biała.

— Mój ojciec… został zamordowany.

— Mój też — powiedział cicho Harry. _Tak się składa, że p___rzez tę samą osobę. Przez ciebie.__

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Potem Tom wyszeptał:

— Jak dziwnie… Myślę, że to widzę, obraz w twojej głowie. Widzę leżącego na podłodze mężczyznę, bardzo cię przypomina... I rudą kobietę z małym dzieckiem. To musisz być ty… Przerażająca, ciemna postać z nieludzkimi rysami podchodzi do dziecka z uniesioną różdżką. I kobieta… Ona rzuca się przed dziecko, chroniąc je… Czy to twoje wspomnienie?

Harry odwrócił twarz.

— Tak, profesorze Riddle. Najwidoczniej możesz czytać w moim umyśle. I… — urwał, kiedy obraz małego, czarnowłosego chłopca w ciasnym, ponurym pokoju, płaczącego w poduszkę, ukazał się w jego umyśle. Sięgnął po puchar trzęsącymi się dłońmi i opróżnił go jednym haustem. — I najwyraźniej ja mogę czytać w twoim.

— Jak bardzo dziwnie… — Czuł spojrzenie Toma Riddle'a, ale nie spojrzał na niego. — Wydaje się, że pomiędzy tobą a mną istnieje jakieś połączenie. Może… może mamy przez to rozumieć, że powinniśmy być przyjaciółmi.

— Przyjaciółmi?

— Może nie w tym roku; nadal jesteś moim uczniem, ale w przyszłym roku ukończysz Hogwart.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Ale na razie po prostu nauczę cię tego, co potrafię, Eliasie Black. Czego chcesz się nauczyć? Potrafisz wyczarować patronusa?

W odpowiedzi Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał:

— __Expecto Patronum!__

— Piękny — wyszeptał Tom Riddle, kiedy jego wzrok podążał za lśniącym srebrnym jeleniem dookoła pokoju. — To bardzo trudne zaklęcie. Ja sam mam z nim problemy.

— Naprawdę? — Harry uważnie obserwował wciąż jeszcze piękną twarz swojego przyszłego wroga. __Zastanawiam się, czym byłby jego patronus? Wężem? __— To nie takie trudne; po prostu trzeba się skupić na swoim najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu.

— Może — powiedział cicho Tom Riddle — to tu leży problem… — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Czy są jakieś zaklęcia, z którymi masz problem?

— Tak. Jedno. — Chłopak powoli obrócił różdżkę w dłoni. — Klątwa uśmiercająca.

Oczy Riddle'a rozszerzyły się.

— Klątwa uśmiercająca? Kogo chcesz zabić, Eliasie? Ach, oczywiście, to nieludzkie stworzenie, które zamordowało twoich rodziców… Więc on nadal na wolności?

Harry pokiwał głową w milczeniu.

— Cóż, myślę, że mogę ci z tym pomóc. Daj mi trochę czasu, żebym to przemyślał; powinienem być w stanie wyczarować coś w rodzaju cienia, na którym mógłbyś ćwiczyć, a potem mógłbyś się przerzucić na coś innego. Może zwierzęta? Ale lepiej, żebyś nie ogłaszał charakteru naszych lekcji przyjaciołom.

Harry czuł, jak jego serce głucho bije w piersi.

— Niech się pan nie martwi, nie powiem.

__Jakie to będzie strasznie dziwne. Będziesz mnie uczyć, jak zabić... ciebie.__

— Spotkajmy się znowu jutro… Och, racja; Slughorn organizuje jutro wieczorem małe przyjęcie, prawda? Niestety, obiecałem przyjść. Mam nadzieję, że również tam będziesz? W takim razie spotkajmy się w poniedziałek.

Harry wstał i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

— A w weekend, profesorze Riddle? Nie mam nic przeciwko lekcjom w sobotę.

Nauczyciel zaśmiał się.

— Mój drogi Eliasie, może ty nie masz planów na weekend, ale _ja_ _tak_. Moja narzeczona przyjeżdża na weekend do Hogsmeade.

— Pańska __co__? — Harry gapił się na Riddle'a, jakby ten zaczął nagle mówić w obcym języku.

— Moja narzeczona, Elias. — Przyszły Czarny Pan wyglądał na lekko rozdrażnionego. — Co w tym takiego zaskakującego? Tak, jestem jeszcze dość młody, ale posada nauczyciela w Hogwarcie jest bardziej niż wystarczająca, aby utrzymać żonę.

— Planujesz się __ożenić__? — Głos Harry'ego się załamał. __Voldemort żonaty? Co to za absurd! I kim niby będzie ta kobieta? „Panią Voldemortową"? A może po prostu „Czarną Panią"?__

Na policzkach Riddle'a pojawił się rumieniec, który zapowiadał raczej złość niż wstyd.

— Tak, Elias. Skąd to zdziwienie?

Harry potrząsnął głową, speszony.

— Ja… Ja po prostu nie myślałem, że jest pan… małżeńskim typem, to wszystko…

— Nie myślałeś, że jestem __małżeńskim typem__? — Głos Riddle'a był już wyraźnie chłodny. — A co to ma niby znaczyć? Większość szanowanych mężczyzn się żeni, czyż nie? Co pan insynuuje, panie Black?

— Ja… nie… — Harry patrzył zmieszany na nauczyciela, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. — Przepraszam, proszę pana. Nie miałem zamiaru niczego insynuować… Po prostu… Cóż, jest pan wciąż taki młody, w __moim __wieku, a ja naprawdę nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie siebie myślącego o… o ślubie, jeszcze przez długi czas… — Zarumienił się pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia szarych oczu.

Z ulgą zauważył, ze Riddle potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

— W porządku. Wiem, ze nie miałeś na myśli nic złego, może po prostu niezbyt dobrze to ująłeś. Cóż, ty możesz nie myśleć o małżeństwie jeszcze przez wiele lat, ale ja nie widzę powodu, by czekać. Udało mi się zdobyć względy bardzo uroczej młodej damy ze starożytnej, czystokrwistej rodziny i chciałbym pojąć ją za żonę jak najszybciej.

— Tak, oczywiście…

— Właściwie — oczy Toma błyszczały — wydaje mi się, że moja narzeczona jest twoją daleką krewną. Jestem zaręczony ze starszą siostrą Alpharda i Cygnusa, piękną Walburgą.

__Walburga Black? Gdzie słyszałem to imię?__

I nagle sobie przypomniał. __Matka Syriusza! Ta z portretu! Ale to nie tak miało być — ona nie może za niego wyjść! Ma wyjść za Oriona, który będzie ojcem Syriusza… Jeśli Tom Riddle ożeni się z Walburgą, Syriusz nigdy się nie urodzi…__


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

— _Sny — _powiedział nieobecnym tonem profesor Inigo Imago — są najbardziej archaiczną formą magii. W snach starożytna wiedza naszych serc przemawia o ukrytej prawdzie, której nasze umysły nie potrafią dostrzec. — Nauczyciel skierował swoje wielkie oczy, będące podobno zwierciadłem ludzkiej duszy, na uczniów zgromadzonych w klasie wróżbiarstwa, jakby dostrzegał tajemniczą prawdę, ukrytą gdzieś poza ścianami pokoju. — Ale czasami zadaję sobie pytanie: co jest snem, a co rzeczywistością? Czy nasze nocne sny nie są tak samo żywe jak sen, który nazywamy „rzeczywistością"? Kto ma mówić, co jest prawdziwe, a co jest snem? Czy możliwe, że cała rzeczywistość jest mimo wszystko jeszcze jednym snem?

Inigo Imago westchnął lekko. Okrył się szczelniej granatową szatą, po czym wyszeptał dziwnie nieobecnym głosem:

— W dalekiej krainie żył pewnego razu czarodziej, który śnił o tym, że był feniksem. Wznosił się na niebieskim niebie, a jego serce wypełniała radość. Ale wtedy obudził się i przypomniał sobie, że jest tylko człowiekiem. Jednak będąc mądrym człowiekiem, wkrótce zaczął się zastanawiać: czy był człowiekiem, któremu śniło się bycie feniksem, czy może był feniksem, który teraz śni o byciu człowiekiem?

— Na brodę Merlina, potrzebuję kawy! — wymamrotał Abraxas. — Te jego wywody są zawsze strasznie usypiające.

— Teraz proszę odwróćcie się do swojego partnera i omówcie ostatnie sny. Starajcie się patrzeć poza ich pozory, starajcie się odczytać je swoim sercem i dowiedzcie się, co ten sen naprawdę znaczył!

Zaszurały krzesła, uczniowie się przegrupowali i klasę wypełnił szum szeptów.

— Perfekcja… — Harry słyszał dochodzący zza pleców głos Johna Lupina. — Myślę, że to reprezentuje twój sen, Araminto. Tłum z widłami goniący na ulicy zdeformowanych mugoli reprezentuje twoją własną, wewnętrzną drogę do absolutnej perfekcji.

__Nie, jestem całkiem pewny, że po prostu reprezentuje jej pragnienie do gonienia z widłami Mugoli… __Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę na Abraxasa.

— Więc… Hmm… Miałeś ostatnio jakieś ciekawe sny?

— Ja? — Abraxas wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Prawdopodobnie nie tak ciekawe jak twoje, sądząc po małym _czyszczącym zaklęciu_, które mamrotałeś dzisiejszego ranka, jeśli dobrze słyszałem.

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni.

— Och, _na Merlina_! Nie wiedziałem, ze ktoś jeszcze nie śpi. Każdy ma takie sny raz na jakiś czas.

— Tak myślę. — Szare oczy Abraxasa zamigotały. — Czy chciałbyś podzielić się detalami tego wyśmienitego snu, który zmusił cię do… hmm… użycia tego konkretnego zaklęcia?

— Nie, nie podzielę się. Zresztą i tak go nie pamiętam.

— Szkoda. Pomógłbym ci go zinterpretować.

— Nie, dzięki.

__To i tak wszystko twoja wina, Abraxasie Malfoyu! To ___ty ___powiedziałeś mi, że moje łóżko w dormitorium Slytherinu kiedyś należało do Toma Riddle'a. Więc kiedy oświadczył mi, że jest zaręczony, to naturalne, że podświadomość podsunęła mi obrazy tego, co on i jego narzeczona robili w moim łóżku w zeszłym roku, na tych miękkich, srebrnych, satynowych poduszkach. Poza tym to przecież zupełnie naturalne. Mam szesnaście lat; szesnastolatki mają dziwne erotyczne sny praktycznie bez przerwy. A może jestem teraz siedemnastoletni, wewnątrz dziwnego snu w tym wspomnieniu? To oczywiste, że działa na mnie myśl, iż ktoś kochał się w moim łóżku. Każdemu coś takiego przywołałoby dziwne sny, prawda? A ten nawet nie był on o nich. Ona była tylko ciemną figurą; nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak wyglądała za młodu. A wyobrażałem sobie jego twarz, bo… Och, boże, chciałbym zamiast tego wrócić do snów o krzykach dementorów, jak za starych dobrych czasów.__

Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując odgonić natrętne myśli.

— Miałem raz sen o mężczyźnie, którego zaatakował wąż na końcu długiego, ciemnego korytarza. Może pomówimy o tym?

Abraxas westchnął.

— Och, w porządku. Ale nadal uważam, że ten drugi byłby bardziej interesujący. — Przewracał strony podręcznika do wróżbiarstwa. — Hmm. Mężczyzna, którego zaatakował wąż? Intrygujący symbol — ciekawe, o czym był ten sen…

__Właściwie to był to sen o mężczyźnie, którego zaatakował wąż.__

* * *

Wieczorek u Slughorna okazał się tym, czego Harry się obawiał. Dziesiątki ludzi rozmawiających i wymieniających nieszczere komplementy przy stolikach z błyszczącymi, kryształowymi miskami ponczu, srebrnymi tackami obładowanymi delikatnymi i absurdalnie malutkimi kanapkami, skomplikowanymi kompozycjami kwiatowymi, wydzielającymi słodki, hipnotyzujący zapach. Tysiące zaczarowanych świec rzucało ciepłe, migoczące światło na gości i piękne twarze stawały się w nim twarzami zapierającymi dech w piersi, a te zwykłe stawały się bardziej pociągające.

Sam Slughorn, ubrany w kasztanowo–fioletowe szaty, przemieszczał się od jednej grupki ludzi do drugiej, tutaj poklepując po plecach, tam dotykając ramienia. _Jak kolekcjoner zajmujący się swoimi cennymi dziełami._

— Tutaj jesteś, Eliasie! — Slughorn doskoczył do Harry'ego, wciskając mu w rękę kryształową czarę wypełnioną jakimś błyszczącym płynem w kolorze księżyca. — Podejdź, mój chłopcze, jest parę osób, które nie mogą się doczekać, żeby cię poznać. — Zaciągnął Harry'ego do małej grupy osób przy oknie. — Oto tajemniczy Elias Black, nareszcie zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością, ten młody mężczyzna bez przeszłości. Nie wiemy nic o tym, skąd pochodzi, albo kim byli jego rodzice, a… — ściszył głos do szeptu — ... profesor Dippet ostrzegł nas, że __nie wolno __nam pytać. Dlaczego nie wolno nam pytać? Ach, przyjaciele, nawet __to __jest tajemnicą! Ale istnieją pewne przesłanki, coś _więcej _niż zwykłe wskazówki, że młody Elias to ktoś, z kim trzeba się liczyć. Czy nie mówiłeś mi, Tom, że _oparł się klątwie Imperius_? I że również jest wężousty?

— To wszystko prawda, Horacy. — Tom Riddle wyglądał elegancko w ciemnych szatach wyjściowych. __Horacy? Sześć miesięcy temu musiałeś mówić do niego „profesorze Slughorn", a teraz jego imię tak łatwo przechodzi przez twoje usta. Bez wysiłku poruszasz się i śmiejesz wśród tych ludzi, jakbyś naprawdę lubił tę błyszczącą szaradę.__

— Fascynujące… — Oswald Knot zerkał chciwie na Harry'ego. W jego spojrzeniu było coś znajomego. — Słyszałem, że jesteś również wspaniałym graczem quidditcha? Może moglibyśmy iść obejrzeć razem jakieś mecze w wakacje. Mój ojciec ma bardzo dobre znajomości; może załatwić nam najlepsze miejsca na jakiekolwiek rozgrywki.

— Może — mruknął Harry. Gapił się w swojego drinka, wyobrażając sobie jak tłuczek rozbija się na głowie napuszonego chłopaka.

— A _niech to! _— Tom Riddle nagle wylał zawartość swojego kieliszka na szaty Slughorna, trzęsąc się przy tym ze śmiechu_._ — Przepraszam, Horacy… Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Pozwól mi cię wysuszyć.

— Och, nieważne, Tom. To nic, czego małe suszące zaklęcie nie mogłoby naprawić. Eliasie, poznałeś już Sabino Sanguiniego? Pochodzi z jednej z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodzin w Europie.

— Jestem oczarowany — powiedział uroczyście Sanguini i lekko się skłonił.

— A to jest Eldred Worple, którego ojciec jest bliskim przyjacielem samego ministra.

Tom Riddle pochylił się do Harry'ego i wyszeptał:

— Cokolwiek robisz, nie zmuszaj mnie do ponownego wylania drinka. Mogę czytać w twoich myślach, pamiętaj.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Postaram się… Och, tam jest Dumbledore. Chcę się przywitać. Chcę… Chcę usłyszeć więcej o jego wielkim pojedynku z Grindelwaldem.

— Oczywiście, że chcesz, mój chłopcze. — Slughorn rozjaśnił się na samą myśl o znamienitym gościu. — Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc wliczyć do grona przyjaciół mężczyznę, który jest najprawdopodobniej największym czarodziejem naszych czasów — stwierdził, po czym ściszył głos. — Plotka głosi, że rozważa się Dumbledore'a na wysokie stanowisko w ministerstwie, na __bardzo __wysokie stanowisko.

Harry, pragnący uciec, zanim Tom Riddle dokopie się do czegoś głębszego w jego umyśle, pospieszył na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie stał Dumbledore, otoczony małym tłumkiem, łowiąc różdżką jadalne wilce ze swojego drinka. Wyraźnie się rozpromienił, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego.

— Ach, tu jesteś, panie Black. Wybaczcie nam, panie i panowie, musimy omówić ważną sprawę. __Poufną __sprawę…

Mamroczący tłum z respektem rozstąpił się, kiedy Dumbledore poprowadził Harry'ego przez szklane drzwi na mały taras, wychodzący na ciemne błonia Hogwartu.

Nauczyciel zamknął ostrożnie drzwi, pochylił się, opierając o balustradę i mocno wciągając chłodne, wieczorne powietrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

— Poufną sprawę, profesorze?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

— Tak, Harry. Poufną sprawę. Powiem ci teraz, w najgłębszej tajemnicy, że __nie znoszę __przyjęć. Nie zrozum mnie źle; lubię _istoty ludzkie_. Bardzo je lubię, _osobno_. Ale kiedy gromadzą się w hordy, jak teraz, wydaje mi się, że tracą swoje człowieczeństwo i zmieniają się w tego wielogłowego, dzikiego potwora, który nazywa się __tłum__.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Rozumiem, że nie obchodzi pana świeżo zdobyta sława.

— __Sława!__— Dumbledore skrzywił się na dźwięk tego słowa. — To, że _ktokolwiek _mógłby jej pragnąć, przechodzi moje wyobrażenia. Nagle ludzie, których nigdy się nie znało, pragną twojej obecności, a jednak nie obchodzi ich, kim _naprawdę _jesteś. Jeśli twoje imię pojawia się w nagłówkach, chcą powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom, że znają cię osobiście. Obrzucają cię niechcianymi prezentami, a jednak żaden z nich nie zna cię na tyle, żeby dać jakiś rozsądny, przydatny prezent, jak… jak…

— Para ciepłych skarpet? — zasugerował delikatnie Harry.

Dumbledore zamrugał.

— Tak, dokładnie. Skąd…? Hmm… Naprawdę musimy się dobrze znać, Harry.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Tak jest, profesorze. I mnie też nie obchodzi sława.

Przez parę minut stali bez słowa, patrząc w ciemność.

Potem Harry przerwał ciszę:

— Profesorze? Mogę pana o coś zapytać?

— Tak, oczywiście. O cokolwiek zechcesz, Harry.

— Pan… — Wydawało się, że słowa utknęły w jego piersi. — Pan i Grindelwald…

— Ach — Dumbledore znowu umilkł.

— Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że byliście… kochankami. — Harry słyszał bicie własnego serca w nieruchomym, nocnym powietrzu.

— Tak mówią?

— Tak mówią. — Harry czekał, w połowie licząc na to, że Dumbledore go wyśmieje. Ale czarodziej tego nie zrobił.

— Czy to cię szokuje, Harry? — Głos przyszłego dyrektora był delikatny.

— Nie wiem… Może nie…

— Powinno. _Mnie_ szokuje. — Przez dłuższy czas Dumbledore stał bez ruchu, patrząc w noc. Potem powiedział miękko: — Serce nie potrzebuje powodów, Harry. Obawiam się, że to jest tak proste. Wiem, kim on jest, __czym __on jest, a jednak nie mogę przestać go kochać, tak samo, jak nie mogę przestać oddychać.

— Och. — Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje zwycięstwo nad Czarnym Panem naszych czasów, Harry. Mogłem pokonać go w pojedynku, ale on nadal ma władzę nade mną, duszą i sercem. „Dumbledore, największy czarodziej naszych czasów", doprawdy!

Chłopak poklepał nauczyciela pocieszająco po plecach.

— Cóż, przynajmniej pojawi się pan na karcie z Czekoladowych Żab.

— Ja… _co_? — Na twarz Dumbledore'a pojawiła się nieskrywana radość. — Mówisz poważnie, Harry? No, _to jest _rodzaj sławy, który mnie _obchodzi_… Czy stanę się rzadką kartą?

— Hmm… nie. Jest pan dość pospolitą.

Dumbledore pokiwał poważnie głową.

— Rozumiem. Więc nadal mam o co się starać.

— Tutaj jesteś, Albusie! — Slughorn nagle zmaterializował się tuż za nimi. — Nie możesz monopolizować Eliasa. Jest tylu ludzi, którzy nie mieli okazji go poznać. Chodź, naprawdę musisz spróbować sufletu z malwy.

I Slughorn skierował ich delikatnie z powrotem na przyjęcie.

* * *

Po godzinie niekończących się prezentacji i rozmówek bardziej niezrozumiałych i bez sensu niż starożytne runy, Harry odkrył, że utknął w kącie z Horacym Slughornem. Dziwny drink, który cały czas pojawiał się w jego szklance, zaczął już na niego działać i nie mógł wymyślić sposobu na ucieczkę.

— W końcu! Czekałem na możliwość porozmawiania z tobą na osobności, mój chłopcze. Próbowałeś już muszelek z duszonych pykostrąków? Och, naprawdę muszę nalegać, żebyś spróbował. A twoja szklanka jest w połowie pusta. Pozwól mi…

Harry posłusznie przełknął delikatną, małą, białą piankę pokrytą błyszczącymi, różowymi nasionkami.

Slughorn nachylił się i obniżył głos do szeptu:

— Cieszy mnie to, że powoli stajesz się przyjacielem Toma, Eliasie. Powiedział mi, że daje ci prywatne lekcje, chociaż jest __bardzo __tajemniczy co do ich natury. Troszkę zakazanej czarnej magii, jak przypuszczam? Och, nie martw się, drogi chłopcze; nie będę pytać. To naturalne dla inteligentnego, młodego czarodzieja, że jest ciekawy czarnej magii. Sam Tom przekonał mnie do nauczenia go paru rzeczy, na które, mówiąc dosadnie, nie powinienem się zgodzić. Wasza dwójka ma ze sobą tak wiele wspólnego - obaj jesteście sierotami, obaj tak ogromnie utalentowani i, to dość oczywiste, obaj dość przystojni… — Slughorn, brzmiąc na lekko wstawionego, pokiwał poważnie głową. — Złamiecie serca czarownic z najznakomitszych rodzin, nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

— Hmm… — Harry, nie mając niczego lepszego do zajęcia rąk, sięgnął po kolejną białą muszelkę. — Cóż, Tom jest już zaręczony, prawda? Z Walburgą Black?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Slughorn zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

— Tak. Tak, jest zaręczony z Walburgą. Myślę, że zbyt pochopnie.

— Naprawdę? — Harry popatrzył z nadzieją na mistrza eliksirów. __Proszę, powiedz mi, że uważasz, iż Walburga jest bratnią duszą swojego kuzyna Oriona.__

— Tom naprawdę jest o wiele za młody, żeby się żenić. Przecież ma tylko osiemnaście lat! Myślę, że to naturalne, iż chłopiec, który dorastał jako niechciana sierota, jak najprędzej chce osiągnąć pozycję szanowanego człowieka w magicznym społeczeństwie. A teraz, kiedy zdobył pożądaną posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, nie jestem zaskoczony, że Tom marzy o ustatkowaniu się jako respektowany człowiek z rodziną — ale to naprawdę jest __o wiele __za szybko. Walburga to urocza młoda dama, oczywiście, ze starożytnej i szlachetnej, czystokrwistej rodziny, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że jej osobowość jest trochę zbyt — jakby to ująć? — zbyt __gwałtowna __jak na kogoś o tak drażliwym temperamencie, jaki ma Tom.

Harry z dreszczem przypomniał sobie przyszły portret Walburgi Black i przytaknął.

Slughorn spojrzał na chłopaka w zamyśleniu.

— Wiesz, Eliasie, tak myślałem: jeśli ty i Tom tak dobrze się dogadujecie, może mógłbyś porozmawiać z nim na ten temat? Mam na myśli nie spieszenie się i czerpanie przyjemności z beztroskiego życia kawalera przed zrezygnowaniem z niego na rzecz życia rodzinnego. Niestety, on tylko się śmieje, kiedy ja o tym wspominam; mówi, że taki stary kawaler jak ja nie powinien dawać mu rad odnośnie małżeństwa.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Myślę, że mogę spróbować, proszę pana.

— Wspaniale! Och, tam jest panna McGonagall z Ministerstwa; jest moją byłą uczennicą. Pozwól, że cię przedstawię, Eliasie.

__Profesor McGonagall? Jak młodo wygląda! Właściwie to nawet jej ładnie z długimi kruczymi włosami. Uch, czy ja to przed chwilą pomyślałem? Och, zaraz, poznaję to srogie spojrzenie, którym patrzy na Abraxasa Malfoya; teraz znowu wygląda bardziej jak ona.__

— Miło mi pana poznać, panie Black. — Głos McGonagall był taki sam. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. — Zaraz, czy myśmy się już spotkali? Wydaje mi się pan znajomy.

Harry lekko się zarumienił.

— Nie, nie sądzę, żebyśmy się spotkali.

Jej poważny wzrok był utkwiony w jego twarzy.

— Dziwne… To prawie tak, jakbym widziała pana twarz we śnie.

— Ach, czy zaczęłaś śnić o przyszłości, Minerwo? Nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślał po twoim skandalicznym popisie na moich zajęciach dwa lata temu, ale wciąż możesz mieć jakiś ukryty talent. — Ingo Imago, nauczyciel wróżbiarstwa, przyłączył się do nich.

Minerwa McGonagall posłała mu przyjazny uśmiech.

— Witam, profesorze. Wróżbiarstwo nigdy nie było _moim_ przedmiotem, prawda? Zbyt mroczne i niejednoznaczne jak na mój gust. Ale przynajmniej je zaliczyłam, nie jak biedna Sybilla.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. __Jak bardzo byłaby pani zaskoczona, jeśli zapytałbym, czy mówiła pani o Sybilli Trelawney, osobie, której jeszcze nie poznałem. I jak zdumiona, gdybym pani powiedział, że ona będzie kiedyś nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie. Mogłaby pani pomyśleć, że posiadam zdolność przepowiadania przyszłości. I robię to, ale nie przepowiadam jej; pamiętam ją. A może to to samo? __Odkaszlnął cicho i powiedział lekko:

— Przepraszam, profesorze Imago, zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym zadać panu pytanie?

Nauczyciel przytaknął.

— Pytanie? Tak, coś mi mówiło, że będziesz miał pytanie. Dalej, mój drogi chłopcze.

— Jeśli ma się wizję, przebłysk przyszłości, albo we śnie, albo… w inny sposób, czy przyszłość będzie dokładnie taka, jaką się ją widziało? Czy istnieje możliwość zmiany przyszłych wydarzeń, które się już widziało?

Profesor Imago patrzył na Harry'ego dziwnie nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby jego spojrzenie tak przywykło do dalekich wizji, że nie mógł już dłużej widzieć rzeczywistego świata wyraźnie.

— Ach, jesteś jasnowidzem, mój drogi chłopcze? Czy to możliwe, że posiadasz rzadki dar patrzenia w przyszłość i widzenia tego, co dopiero nastąpi? — Westchnął. — Czym jest przyszłość? Obawiam się, że niczym innym niż snem. A jednak jest __prawdziwa__, w dziwny sposób, jak każdy nasz sen. Może nasze wspomnienia o przeszłości również są tylko zwykłymi snami? Myślimy o przyszłości jako o nieokreślonej, a o przeszłości jako o niezmiennej, jak o serii wydarzeń wyrytych w kamieniu. Ale czy naprawdę tak jest? Może przeszłość i przyszłość są równie nierealnymi, zwyczajnymi snami i fantazjami pamiętanymi z przeszłości… — jego głos odpłynął.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. To było bardzo… pomocne… — Harry czuł, jak jego umysł wiruje. Może potrzebował trochę więcej tego błyszczącego drinka.

Zobaczył Abraxasa przy misie z ponczem na drugim końcu pokoju i szybko przeprosił towarzystwo. _Przynajmniej __on_ _wygląda wystarczająco prawdziwie, chociaż nieco chwiejnie. Trochę za dużo wilcowego ponczu, Abraxasie?_

Ślizgon powitał go radośnie.

— W końcu udało ci się uciec od Slughorna, co? Czy był w stanie pokazać wszystkim swoim znajomym i wielbicielom najnowszy artefakt, cudownego Tajemniczego Chłopca z Blizną?

W odpowiedzi Harry pokazał Malfoyowi okropny grymas.

— Lepiej daj mi trochę tego ponczu. Wyglądasz, jakbyś już miał go dosyć.

— Dosyć? Nie bądź śmieszny, Eliasie. Kiedy zaczynam flirtować z Knotem, __wtedy __mam dosyć. A tak w ogóle to widziałem, że miałeś małą rozmowę ze Slughornem w kącie. O co chodziło? Ostrzegał cię przede mną? Wiesz, mogę mieć okropnie zły wpływ na ludzi.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Och, nikt nie musi im tego mówić; sam to odkryłem. I nie, nie mówiliśmy o tobie, głupku. Po prostu rozmawialiśmy o zaręczynach Toma Riddle'a. Wydaje się, że Slughorn tego nie pochwala; myśli, że Tom jest za młody, że zbytnio się spieszy.

Abraxas zachichotał.

— Och, stary Slughorn nie pochwala tego ani trochę, wszyscy to widzą. Szczerze powiedziawszy, on __nie cierpi __wizji Toma i uroczej Walburgi na ślubnym kobiercu. Ale nie tylko dlatego, że Tom jest za młody…

— Co? Jest inny powód?

Abraxas owinął rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego i westchnął dramatycznie:

— Och, mój słodki, niewinny Eliasie, nie widzisz tego, co jest przed twoimi oczami? Slughorn nie chce, żeby przystojny Tom Riddle się żenił, ponieważ chce Toma dla siebie. Nie chce, żeby Tom poślubił Walpurgę, bo desperacko pragnie Toma w __swoim __łóżku.

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie do końca rozumiał.

— _C___o?__

Nagle za ich plecami rozległ się drżący wdech. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego tam Slughorna, bladego jak śmierć.

Abraxas zarumienił się, jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku.

— Och, na brodę Merlina…

Slughorn stał nieruchomo przez chwilę, która wydawała się długa jak nieskończoność, aż w końcu odnalazł swój głos:

— Wynocha, panie Malfoy! Wynocha sprzed moich oczu __w tej chwili__. Jak __śmiesz__…? Nie chcę cię więcej oglądać na oczy, ty zepsuty, mały… — Trząsł się z gniewu.

— Abraxas jest pijany, proszę pana — powiedział delikatnie Harry. — Za dużo wilcowego ponczu; nie wie, co mówi. Chodź, zabiorę cię do dormitorium.

— Dziękuję, Eliasie. — Cały gniew wydawał się opuścić Slughorna, tak jak i jego napuszona zarozumiałość. Wyglądał staro i źle, a Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu. __Biedny Slughorn. Zastanawiam się, czy prawdą jest to, co powiedział Abraxas…?__

— Za dużo wilcowego ponczu, powiadasz? Tak. Tak, to tłumaczy… — We wzroku Slughorna wbitym w Harry'ego była cicha prośba, coś niemal desperackiego. — Tak, to było tylko to, prawda?

— Tak, profesorze. Chodź, Abrasaxie. Donieśmy cię do łóżka, zanim zemdlejesz.

— Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, Eliasie — powiedział cicho Slughorn.

Harry ciągnął Abraxasa w stronę drzwi i starał się ignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia innych gości.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — Pospieszył Tom Riddle. — Merlinie, co się z nim stało? Za dużo ponczu?

— Niestety.

— Och, na Merlina, jestem idiotą — wyjęczał Abraxas w ramię Harry'ego, kiedy manewrowali nim ostrożnie w kierunku dormitorium Ślizgonów.

— Był trochę… nietaktowny, to wszystko — wymamrotał Harry w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Toma. — Obawiam się, że obraził profesora Slughorna, ale jestem pewny, że do jutra zostanie mu to zapomniane. — Ale w głębi serca Harry nie był taki pewny, czy Slughorn _kiedykolwiek_ wybaczy Abraxasowi Malfoyowi.

Było już bardzo późno i inni Ślizgoni mocno spali. Harry i Tom skierowali Abraxasa do łóżka i narzucili na niego srebrną pościel. Abraxas westchnął i wymamrotał śpiąco:

— Może powinieneś mnie najpierw rozebrać, Eliasie?

— W twoich snach, Malfoy.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się anielsko i zamknął oczy.

— Och, w porządku. Jeśli nalegasz… — Chwilę potem już spał.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho i potrząsnął głową.

— Ile dokładnie ponczu wypił?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Dużo.

Tom rozejrzał się po dormitorium z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Jakie znajome jest to miejsce! To był mój dom przez siedem lat… To moje łóżko, dokładnie tutaj. — Położył rękę na srebrnej poduszce Harry'ego. — Och. — Lekki rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach. — To teraz _twoje_ łóżko, prawda? Wszystkie inne są zajęte, więc to musi być twoje...

Harry przytaknął w milczeniu. __Sen. Nie wolno mi myśleć o śnie z zeszłej nocy. Nie, nie obraz jego twarzy, zarumienionej z pożądania… Muszę myśleć o czymś innym. Dementorzy. Włosy Snape'a. Amoniakowy zapach wybielaczy ciotki Petunii. Cokolwiek…__

Starał się nie patrzeć na Toma, ale i tak widział piękną twarz młodzieńca, który wcale nie wyglądał jak Voldemort. Spojrzenie Toma przez chwilę spotkało się z jego i obaj szybko spojrzeli gdzie indziej. Harry czuł, jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe.

— W takim razie dobranoc, panie Black. — Głos Toma stał się nagle dziwnie poważny.

— Dobranoc, profesorze Riddle.

Kiedy Tom wyszedł, Harry zapadł się w swoje łóżko. Oparł swoją płonącą twarz o chłodną, delikatną satynę poduszki, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą spoczywała dłoń Toma.

* * *

_**TN**: Moje ulubione słowo w tym rozdziale - pykostrąki._


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział VI**

\- Obudź się, Orionie! - szepnął cicho Harry.

Orion Black wyjrzał sennie spod srebrzystej kołdry, a jego długie czarne włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie.

\- Elias? Co się dzieje?

__Na Merlina, on wygląda zupełnie jak Syriusz! Ciekawe, czy też potrafi się zmienić w potarganego czarnego psa?__

\- To mój pierwszy weekend w Hogsmeade i zastanawiałem się, czy chcesz się ze mną przejść? Potrzebuję kogoś, kto pokaże mi cuda tej magicznej wioski, a obawiam się, że Abraxas jest... niedysponowany.

Orion spojrzał na Malfoya, który jęczał z bólu we własnym łóżku i zachichotał:

\- Ma kaca?

\- Tylko trochę, ale... tak. Wczorajsze przyjęcie u Slughorna to było dla niego... nieco zbyt wiele. Będzie dziś potrzebował dużo snu.

\- Na to wygląda... Hej, Elias, masz jakieś pieniądze? Mogę ci trochę pożyczyć, jeśli nie masz. Rodzice przysyłają mi sowy z sakiewkami pełnymi galeonów. Muszę przecież utrzymywać dobry styl Blacków, no nie? W przeciwnym razie jak ludzie mogliby po pierwszym spojrzeniu stwierdzić, że jesteśmy wyjątkowi?

Harry roześmiał się.

\- Dzięki, mam trochę własnych pieniędzy. Chodźmy już do Hogsmeade. Pozwolisz, panie Black?

Orion usiadł na łóżku, a jego ciemne oczy zamigotały.

\- Oczywiście, panie Black. Najpierw pójdziemy do Miodowego Królestwa coś przekąsić, a potem możemy przejrzeć najnowsze trendy dla eleganckich młodych czarodziejów w Gladrags. A potem sklep Zonka dla odrobiny śmiechu i Trzy Miotły... Chodźmy i niech w Hogsmeade zapanują ciemności!* Chcesz zjeść śniadanie tutaj czy po prostu je pominąć? Zawsze możemy kupić kilka karaluchowych bloków w Miodowym Królestwie, są bardzo pożywne.

\- Nie wspominaj o karaluchowych blokach - mruknął niewyraźny głos od strony łóżka Abraxasa. - Zamierzam być chory, tak mi się wydaje.

Orion ubrał się szybko, podczas gdy Harry umieścił kociołek obok łóżka Malfoya i poklepał go lekko po głowie.

\- Myślę, że reszta szlachetnego klanu Blacków już wyszła do Hogsmeade - zastanawiał się na głos Orion, gdy schodzili po schodach. - Cygnus i Druella prawdopodobnie siedzą u pani Puddifoot i patrzą sobie w oczy. Nie mam też wątpliwości co do tego, gdzie jest mój ekscentryczny kuzyn Alphard - uwielbia dziwne magiczne urządzenia od Dervisha i Bangesa. Nadal nie stracił nadziei, że pewnego dnia znajdzie tam zmieniacz czasu - zaśmiał się. - Jakby taka rzecz mogła kiedykolwiek naprawdę istnieć! Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, ile bałaganu byłoby, gdyby ludzie mogli podróżować tam i z powrotem w czasie?

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce bije szybciej.

\- To byłoby dziwne, prawda? - Mógł niemal usłyszeć głos Hermiony: "Straszne rzeczy dzieją się, gdy czarodzieje mieszają w czasie."

__Cóż, wydaje się, że ktoś już mieszał w tym czasie. Tom Riddle zaręczony z Walburgą Black! Muszę to jakoś odkręcić...__

Harry i Orion weszli razem w złoty jesienny dzień i ruszyli znaną drogą do Hogsmeade. __Gdzieś tam Tom Riddle prawdopodobnie spotyka się teraz ze swoją narzeczoną. Być może Walburga patrzy w jego srebrne oczy i czuje przyspieszone bicie serca. Być może ich usta spotykają się w namiętnym pocałunku, który jest pułapką zastawioną na jej nienarodzonego syna, uwięzionego za zasłoną oddzielającą rzeczywistość od snu... Wcześniej nie udało mi się uratować Syriusza, ale tym razem go nie zawiodę.__

__Walburga musi poślubić Oriona, a nie Toma, w przeciwnym razie Syriusz nigdy się nie narodzi. A może się urodzi? Co, jeśli Walburga poślubi Toma i urodzi syna, którego nazwie Syriusz? Czy to nadal byłby Syriusz, którego znam? Nie, niemożliwe – to byłby jakiś zupełnie inny Syriusz, inny człowiek. Nowy Syriusz? Nie, ja chcę mojego ojca chrzestnego, zawadiackiego i trochę cholerycznego animaga, byłego huncwota Syriusza Blacka, dokładnie takiego, jaki był! Chodź, Orionie, mamy nienarodzonego szczeniaka do uratowania... Ale jak mam cię przekonać, że zostałeś przeznaczony do odebrania nauczycielowi narzeczonej?__

\- To Wrzeszcząca Chata - wyjaśnił Orion wesoło. - Najbardziej nawiedzonego dom w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ciągle słychać stamtąd różne wściekłe, dzikie krzyki. Nikt nie odważy się do niej zbliżyć. Postaw tam jedną nogę, a już nie wrócisz.

Harry spojrzał na znany zniszczony dom, ukryty w cieniu. __Najbardziej nawiedzony dom w Wielkiej Brytanii? Ta zrujnowana stara chata kryje wiele tajemnic, ale nie ma wśród nich duchów. Chwileczkę – jak to możliwe, że z Wrzeszczącej Chaty słychać krzyki? Myślałem, że upiorne wycie będzie pochodzić od huncwotów, kiedy w zwierzęcych formach będą towarzyszyć Remusowi? Co może krzyczeć tam teraz?__

\- Nie boisz się duchów? - Orion wydawał się trochę rozczarowany brakiem oznak strachu u kolegi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie. Pewnie to tylko jakiś niezarejestrowany animag tam hałasuje.

\- Co? - Black spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Jak... Skąd wiesz? Na Merlina, Eliasie, w jaki sposób się o tym dowiedziałeś? To niemożliwe. Nikt nie wie...

__Ach! Czy masz jakiś sekret, Orionie? Mały futrzany problem, zupełnie jak twój syn w przyszłości? __Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego zdenerwowanego towarzysza.

\- Cóż, to tylko przeczucie. Nie martw się, Orionie, nikomu nie powiem. Hmm... Pytam z czystej ciekawości: jaką formę przyjmujesz? Psa?

\- Czarnego niedźwiedzia - głos Oriona trząsł się nieco, a on sam wyglądał, jakby miał się rozchorować. - Proszę, nie mów nikomu. Rodzice z pewnością mnie wydziedziczą, jeśli się dowiedzą.

\- Oczywiście, że nie powiem. Twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny. Poza tym nie wiem, co jest takiego strasznego w byciu animagiem. Znałem kilku. Mój ojciec – on też był jednym z nich. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które o nim wiem. Nie sądzę, żeby powiedział o tym wielu osobom. Zapewne tylko jego najbliżsi przyjaciele wiedzieli.

__Na przykład twój nienarodzony syn.__

\- Czy ty...? - Orion spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Czy ja też jestem animagiem? - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Nie, obawiam się, że nie. To byłoby zabawne, prawda? Moglibyśmy się gonić wokół Wrzeszczącej Chaty!

Uśmiech zadowolenia, który pojawił się na twarzy Oriona, sprawił, że upodobnił się do Syriusza bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Naprawdę? To byłoby coś! Robię się trochę samotny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, ale to dobre miejsce do ukrycia się, kiedy nie mogę się oprzeć transformacji - westchnął tęsknie. - Na pewno nie możesz się zmienić? Może uda ci się, jeśli skupisz się wystarczająco mocno? Może po dobrym śniadaniu?

Harry roześmiał się.

\- Obawiam się, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wierz mi, po tym jak dowiedziałem się, że mój ojciec był animagiem, spędziłem całe lato próbując się zmienić - spojrzał na krętą ścieżkę, którą szli do Hogsmeade. W zasięgu słuchu nie było nikogo poza nimi. - Chociaż... mam inną tajemnicę. Przypuszczam, że będzie sprawiedliwie, jeśli ci ją wyjawię, skoro przypadkiem odkryłem twój sekret.

\- Też masz tajemnicę? - Orion się rozpromienił. - Czekaj, jednak jesteś tajemnym owocem miłości Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka i księżniczki wili, tak jak mówił Abraxas?

Harry westchnął głęboko.

\- Przecież to absurd, Orionie. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś portret Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że księżniczka wili skusiłaby się na tego starego mruka?

Black zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. W takim razie jaki jest twój sekret? Byłeś szpiegiem w Europie w czasie wojny? Tajne misje w Transylwanii, wampiry, tego typu rzeczy?

\- Nie, nie byłem szpiegiem. - Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. _C___hcę mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie za dużo___. _\- Czasami wiem, co wydarzy się w przyszłości, za wiele lat.

\- Naprawdę? - Orion przyjrzał mu się uważnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami - Jesteś jasnowidzem?

\- Przypuszczam, że tak. Nie wiem wszystkiego o tym, co nadejdzie, oczywiście, ale widzę pewne rzeczy bardzo wyraźnie, pewne rzeczy, które będą miały miejsce dopiero w odległej przyszłości.

\- Na przykład?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Cóż, twoi synowie, widziałem ich. Będziesz miał dwóch synów, którzy też będą się uczyć w Hogwarcie. Będą przystojni i mądrzy i obaj będą świetnymi graczami quidditcha. Spodziewam się, że zaczniesz ich uczyć latać, gdy będą bardzo młodzi.

\- Naprawdę? - Na twarzy Oriona pojawił się promienny uśmiech i spojrzał z rozmarzeniem w dal. - Myślę, że całkiem podoba mi się pomysł grania w quidditcha z takimi szkrabami... Jak będą mieli na imię?

\- Regulus i Syriusz.

\- Regulus i Syriusz? Bardzo ładnie. To odpowiednie imiona dla Blacków. Mam wujka Regulusa, a mój dziadek miał na imię Syriusz. Być może coś jest w tej twojej wizji, Eliasie. Ale co z ich matką, a moją żoną? Kim ona jest?

Harry odkaszlnął.

\- No cóż... O to chodzi, widzisz... Twoja żona...

Orion spojrzał na niego z paniką w oczach.

\- Chyba nie ożenię się z mugolką, prawda? Rodzice mnie zabiją!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Och, nie, ona nie jest z mugolskiej rodziny. Nic z tych rzeczy. Jest czarownicą ze starego rodu czystej krwi. Bardzo ładną czarownicą.

__Przynajmniej na razie.__

\- Naprawdę? - Oczy Oriona błyszczały. - Coraz bardziej podoba mi się ta wizja. Powiedz mi jeszcze, jak nazywa się ta dziewczyna, to od razu się z nią umówię.

__Och, już ją spotkałeś, Orionie.__

\- Cóż, jest mały problem. Widzisz, w mojej wizji ożenisz się ze swoją kuzynką, Walburgą Black.

\- Walburga? - Orion stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, jakby ta informacja go zmroziła. Po kilku sekundach lekki rumieniec powrócił na jego twarz - Walburga Black? Poważnie? Walburga wyjdzie __za mnie__? Widziałeś ją, Eliasie? Przecież ona jest ładniejsza niż Araminta. Może przebierać w kandydatach ze wszystkich najszlachetniejszych rodów w kraju, a ty mówisz, że wybierze mnie? - Chłopak nie ukrywał radości. - Zawsze ją podziwiałem, to chyba oczywiste, ale nigdy nie pomyślałem, że... Nie ma nic złego w ślubie między kuzynami, prawda? Nie jest to zbyt powszechne, ale prawa czarodziejów to umożliwiają. I mamy tak wiele wspólnego...

__Przysięgam, że zakochuje się w niej z każdym wypowiadanym słowem.__

Jednak twarz Oriona nagle się zachmurzyła.

\- Czekaj, jak mogłem zapomnieć? Walburga jest już zaręczona! Z profesorem Riddle'em!

Harry skinął głową.

\- Tak, jest zaręczona z Tomem Riddle'em. Spotykają się dziś w Hogsmead. Jednak w mojej wizji ujrzałem ją wyraźnie z tobą. Nie mam wątpliwości, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni.

Orion spojrzał w kierunku wsi.

\- Spotykają się w Hogsmeade? Ona tu jest? Dzisiaj? Z nim?

Harry ponownie potwierdził.

\- To prawda. Pewnie ich spotkamy.

\- Ale... co potem? - Black spojrzał na niego niepewnie. - Nie możemy w żaden sposób wtrącać się w ich randkę, prawda?

\- Być może los będzie interweniować w twoim imieniu, Orionie. Ty i Walburga jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Gdzie odwaga czarnego niedźwiedzia?

Chłopak roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Chyba nie wątpisz w moją odwagę? Nie jestem tchórzem, ale _uprowadzenie___ narzeczonej profesora Riddle'a___? _Eliasie, jesteś szalony, wiesz? Z drugiej strony nie ma chyba sensu walczyć z przeznaczeniem, prawda? Chodźmy i zobaczmy, czy ich znajdziemy... A potem... zobaczymy, co się stanie. Ty... ty naprawdę myślisz, że ona się we zakocha, mimo mojego... niedźwiedziego uroku?

__Mam nadzieję, że tak, Orionie... Och, mam nadzieję, że tak.__

\- Oczywiście.

__Na Merlina, żałuję, że nie mam ze sobą peleryny-niewidki, moglibyśmy się podkraść bliżej.__

\- Czego szukasz? - Ślizgon spojrzał z ciekawością na Harry'ego, który przeszukiwał po raz kolejny swoje kieszenie, chociaż wiedział, że jego peleryna-niewidka leży bezpiecznie w kufrze w dormitorium Gryfonów, pięćdziesiąt lat stąd.

\- Żałuję, że nie mam ze sobą peleryny-niewidki - mruknął chłopak. - Miałem jedną kiedyś, ale zapomniałem ją ze sobą zabrać, kiedy przyjechałem do szkoły.

\- Tak? - Orion uśmiechnął się lekko. - Cóż, przypuszczam, że w takim przypadku będziemy musieli użyć mojej. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni zwiewny materiał w kolorze księżyca. - Prezent od mojego kuzyna Alpharda. Jest bardzo przydatna, gdy muszę zakraść się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

...

Tom i Walburga siedzieli razem przy jednym z przykrytych koronkowym obrusem stolików w zacisznej kawiarni pani Puddifoot. Pani Puddifoot we własnej osobie, dużo młodsza i szczuplejsza niż Harry ją pamiętał, właśnie przyniosła im herbatę w delikatnych porcelanowych filiżankach. Harry zauważył z drżącym sercem, że Walburga rzeczywiście był co najmniej tak samo porażająco piękna jak Araminta. Czarne loki okalały prawie nienaturalnie piękną twarz, duże, ciemne oczy błyszczały, a jej skóra miała odcień kości słoniowej. Była ubrana na czarno, ale krój sukni wskazywał, że była to raczej oznaka wyrafinowania, a nie żałoby. Duży pierścionek z brylantem błyszczał na jej drobnej dłoni, leżącej na stoliku tuż obok ręki Toma.

Harry poczuł, że Orion gwałtownie wstrzymał oddech:

\- Na Merlina, jest taka piękna!

Tom podniósł alabastrową dłoń Walburgi do ust i pocałował. __Jego ręka. Jego ręka, która trzyma ją tak czule... To ta sama ręka, która zatrzymała się na moim łóżku ostatniej nocy. Kiedy chwilę później oparłem policzek na poduszce, była jeszcze ciepła od jego dotyku.__

Tom puścił dłoń Walburgi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nagle lekki rumieniec.

\- Co się stało, Tom? - głos dziewczyny był bogaty i gładki jak aksamit.

\- Nic. Po prostu... coś sobie przypomniałem … - Toma urwał nagle.

\- Coś ważnego? - spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało, naprawdę. Nic takiego... - sięgnął znów po jej rękę i pieścił ją powoli, przesuwając delikatnie palce po wierzchu dłoni i ponownie całując.

\- Na Merlina! Czy on mógłby przestać? Uwodzisz __moją __przyszłą żonę, Riddle! - wysapał z oburzeniem Orion, nadal ukrywając się pod pelerynę.

\- Wspaniałe znów cię widzieć, Tom - Walburga pochyliła się trochę. - Zbyt dużo czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

\- Zbyt dużo, rzeczywiście, moja kochana – ich dłonie splotły się na stole - Żałuję, że ma sposobu, bym mógł spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.

Harry przypomniał sobie portret Walburgi Black wiszący na korytarzu w domu przy Grimmauld Place, krzyczący przekleństwa na wszystkich przechodzących. __Uważaj na swoje pragnienia!__

\- Tom, to boli! - Walburga cofnęła szybko rękę. - Dlaczego ścisnąłeś mnie tak mocno?

\- Ja... Nie wiem. To przez tę dziwną myśl... Przepraszam, moja droga.

\- Powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś, żebyśmy widywali się częściej. - Walburga zamieszała cukier w swojej herbacie i upiła mały łyk. Skrzywiła się lekko, jak gdyby słodycz herbaty ją obraziła. - Na co więc czekamy? Gdy tylko się pobierzemy, będę mogła się przenieść do twoich komnat w Hogwarcie i już zawsze będziemy razem. - Wyciągnęła dłoń ponad stołem i delikatnie dotknęła ust Toma. - Rozmawialiśmy o ślubie na wiosnę, ale po co czekać? Im wcześniej za ciebie wyjdę, tym szybciej będziemy mogli stać się jednym. W każdym sensie, mój kochany.

\- Schowaj różdżkę, Orionie! - syknął cicho Harry.

Tom spojrzał na dziewczynę zaskoczony.

\- Ślub? Teraz? Ale co ze wszystkimi rzeczami, które należy wcześniej ustalić? To z pewnością zajmie trochę czasu. Ja... chcę, żeby ten dzień był wyjątkowy. Czy maj nie byłby lepszy? Albo czerwiec? Pomyśl o ceremonii, przyjęciu, muzyce, twojej sukni...

\- Zapomnisz o najważniejszej części, Tom. - Walburga położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Najważniejszej części?

\- O naszej nocy poślubnej.

__Och, to przecież absurd. Kto może sobie wyobrazić Czarnego Pana jako oblubieńca, niosącego swoją zarumienioną narzeczoną do jego komnat w noc poślubną? On nie jest przeznaczony do bycia troskliwym mężem. Może być co najwyżej czyimś mrocznym kochankiem, jest przecież taki przystojny. Widzę raczej, jak zaciska ramiona w śmiertelnym uścisku, rozrywa dziko ubrania w szalonym pragnieniu, jego oczy ciemnieją z pożądania...__

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, Tom? Wyglądasz na rozgorączkowanego.

\- Trochę tu duszno. Myślę, że potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

Walburga wstała.

\- W takim razie zapłać nasz rachunek i może odprowadzisz mnie do mieszkania? Z pewnością spacer dobrze ci zrobi.

\- Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. - Tom pomógł jej włożyć płaszcz i podał rękawiczki.

Dziewczyna spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Gospodyni powiedziała, że ma do załatwienia sprawunki, wróci dopiero po południu. Może wstąpisz do mnie na chwilę? - Rozejrzała się po herbaciarni - Co to było? Ten dziwny dźwięk? Brzmiało jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę.

Tom pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale też to słyszałem. Brzmiało niemal jak niedźwiedź. – Ujął twarz Walburgi w dłonie i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. - Jestem pewien, że to nic groźnego, moja kochana. Nic takiego...

...

Pół godziny później młoda para wyszła z małego pensjonatu na końcu High Street w Hogsmeade. Wyglądali na tak zrozpaczony i zajętych sobą, że wydawali się nie zauważyć, że wpadli na coś (lub kogoś) tuż za progiem, choć nikogo nie było tam widać.

\- Tak mi przykro... Jestem dzisiaj rozkojarzony. Próbowałem, naprawdę.

\- __Próbowałeś___? _Dlaczego w ogóle musisz próbować tak bardzo? Istnieje wielu ludzi, którzy chętnie oddaliby życie za choć jedną szansę... Och, dosyć tego! Weź to! - Walburga ściągnęła z dłoni rękawiczkę i zerwała pierścionek z brylantem z palca, po czym rzuciła nim w swojego towarzysza.

Tom Riddle odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł bez słowa.

Walburga obróciła się, słysząc cichy dźwięk przy swoim boku.

\- Kuzyn Orion? Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

\- Och, przypadkiem przechodziłem. To taki piękny poranek na spacer. Wybacz, że tak ci się przyglądam, kuzynko... Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny. Twoje zapierające dech w piersiach piękno pozbawiło mnie na chwilę rozumu. Gdybym nie znał naszego drzewa rodowego, przysiągłbym, że masz w sobie krew wili. Oczywiście to niemożliwe, bo nasza rodzina jako jedna z nielicznych pozostaje czysta i szlachetna. Jeśli pozwolisz – chyba upuściłaś rękawiczkę.

Orion podniósł ją szybko z zakurzonej ulicy. Dziwnym sposobem czarna rękawiczka znalazła drogę do jego ust, nim oddał ją dziewczynie.

Walburga spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, nim przyjęła zgubę.

* * *

*__Let's go out and paint the town Black!__\- Nawet tłumacząc nazwisko Oriona i Eliasa nie można oddać znaczenia tego zdania w języku polskim, bo zwyczajnie nie istnieje pasujący związek frazeologiczny. _Paint the town black_ oznacza mniej więcej tyle, co _wyjść i dobrze się zabawić_. W tym przypadku _chodźmy i niech zapanują ciemności_ odbiega co prawda od znaczenia angielskiego idiomu, ale biorąc pod uwagę charakter Oriona uznałam, że w żartach mógłby użyć takiego sformułowania.


End file.
